Descendants 3: Welcome to Reality
by Reincarnations
Summary: Things were out of the ordinary for Mal. One moment she's at Cotillion and in the next two years have passed! Mal seemed to be the only one with the memory problem, so she ignored it. But when her panic attacks re-emerge with voices yelling at her to wake up, she's unsure what to do. As long as she's with Ben, everything will be fine . . . unless he's the reason she can't wake.
1. Chapter 1

**Here is the first chapter of the final story of the 'Raised on the Isle' series!**

**I don't want to give away anything so I will just say . . . you will be surprised by an event or two. I can say that this story will mainly focus on Mal and partially on Audrey and it will be updated every Monday unless a notice is given.**

**Thank you for taking a chance on this series and for reading the first chapter of the final installment.**

**Enjoy.**

* * *

Mal blinked.

What was she doing standing on Auradon Prep's back terrace?

Why is her hair shoulder length again and dyed a darker hue of violet?

What was she doing in a dragon-patterned dress with dragon-wing epaulets instead of her purple, black, and pink Cotillion dress?

A few moments ago, she was dancing with her fiancé and significant other for eleven years—technically seven—King Ben, at her Royal Cotillion, where she officially became 'Lady Mal'. She was smiling lovingly at her husband-to-be, feeling so happy that True Love's Kiss worked to break the spell and everything was back to normal—well as normal as it could be.

But now, Mal was staring at the rolling green hills and sparkling blue seas of the kingdom known as Auradon, wondering what exactly happened to get her there. Was it another spell . . . ?

While deep in thought, Mal failed to notice or sense someone sneaking up behind her. Someone wrapped their arms gently around Mal's waist and surprised her with a giant loving embrace. Mal relaxed, knowing the familiar feeling of this person's touch.

Mal whirled around, greeting her dreamy fiancé with a genuine smile. "Not a tentacle in sight," she declared.

What?

Why did she say that?

What was she talking about?

The king looked sharp and self-assured in his cobalt blue suit with its yellow pocket square. His honey-brown hair shifted across his forehead as he scanned the water. His hair was suddenly longer, like he usually wore it when they were living on the Isle. "I believe if Uma was up to something," Ben began before he smiled at her, "we'd know by now."

Uma! She must have something to do with this! She casted some kind of spell with her mother's shell necklace!

But . . . there was something telling her that wasn't right. Something—whether it was her mind or her heart—told her that Uma had no part in this. Uma . . . would be the solution?

"Ben, we know how villains think," Mal argued. What? She didn't want to say that. "I don't trust her as far as I can throw her. She's going to wait until our guard is down and strike."

No! Mal didn't believe that. Something was telling her that Uma was her ally! That she would be the reason why they succeed.

But with what?

Ben smiled, making Mal fall in love with him all over again and, after being together for eleven—seven—years, has become a natural thing. "Come on," he encouraged as he gestured to the school, "everybody's waiting."

Suddenly a swarm of memories came back to Mal. She, Ben, Jay, Evie, and Carlos started a new program to welcome more villain children from the Isle of the Lost to Auradon. They would begin school at Auradon Prep in the new semester, but for the summer would stay at Evie's starter castle.

Wait . . .

When did Evie get a castle?

"Umm," Mal began uncertainly. "I have a strange question . . ."

"Ask away." Ben's smile turned reassuringly, almost making Mal forget what she was thinking.

She hesitated. There was so many issues to ask about. Why did they decide to start the program? Who were the kids they were taking? Why does she and Ben look so different? What else has suddenly changed?

After a moment or two, she finally decided what to ask.

Clearing her throat to cover her moment of silence, Mal genuinely wondered, "How long has it been . . . since Cotillion?"

To Mal's surprise, Ben chuckled at the question. "One year and eight months," he answered with an amused tone. "Why? Are you planning a surprise for our thirteenth anniversary to make up for our twelfth anniversary? When you forgot again?"

Mal froze. It's been almost two years? How could that be? It would explain why their appearances changed so much, but not her memory loss.

"C'mon." Ben wrapped his around her shoulder loving. "We don't want to keep the kids waiting."

A jolt ran threw Mal's brain as more fragments of her missing memory returned. The kids . . . they were Drizella's daughter Dizzy, Dr. Facilier's daughter Celia, and Smee's twin sons Squeaky and Squirmy. They were the ones chosen for the 'VK Program'.

Mal sighed to control her breathing, which had started to pick up without her realizing. The last thing she needed was one of her panic attacks to make the—_her _situation worse.

"Okay." Mal relented, leaning to Ben as he led her away, temporarily forgetting the relapse in her memories.

* * *

Pastel-clad students, teachers, and parents gathered eagerly on Auradon Prep's front lawn to greet the school's newest Isle additions. Throngs of curious Auradonians had flocked to the event and were milling about the well-groomed gardens, converging under the King Beast statue and clustering on the school steps. They were all beyond excited to welcome the second wave of villain students to their side of the sea.

The Auradon Knights marching band, wearing snappy blue-and-gold uniforms, blasted out a toe-tapping number as the school's cheer squad shook their pom-pos and rallied the growing crowd. Ben's parents, Beast and Belle, mingled among the crowd, looking as proud as ever of their son and his efforts to rule the kingdom with kindness—the same kindness that the villains showed him when he lived on the Isle for ten years.

The royal couple smiled at each other, noting all the electrified citizens who were waving homemade WELCOME ALL posters, flying painted REUNITE banners, and holding cheery flower bouquets.

Queen Leah and her granddaughter, Audrey, daughter of Sleeping Beauty, stood near a row of meticulously trimmed hedges. The two looked on with considerably less enthusiasm than most. Audrey's mouth formed a serious line, and her brown eyes were unsmiling. She pulled at her long ash-brown hair—which was newly streaked with pink and blue—straightened her pink leather ensemble.

Audrey frowned at all the hoopla. Auradon Prep did not need more evil offspring students. The first four had been more than enough for her taste. The only reason they came to Auradon was so Ben would agree come home to rule as king.

The rest of Auradon, however, felt differently. A giant video monitor was set up atop the school's battlements to carry a real-time feed of the Isle's barrier opening. WELCOME TO OUR NEW VKS blazed across its screen. A formal royal guard detail stood in their pressed gold uniforms around the lawn. The king's stretch limo, now painted purple in Mal's honor, sat parked and ready to go in the circular driveway. In a few moments it would be crossing the barrier to pick up the four new VKs.

Mal and Ben made their grand entrance into the packed festivities. Mal surveyed the bustling celebratory scene, trying to act like everything was perfectly fine and to see what else has changed. Auradon Prep looked the same, but her friends appearances were definitely different.

Well, Jay didn't really change; his hair grew slightly longer with part of it now contained in a ponytail. Evie looked much more beautiful; her hair was slightly darker and was parted on the side at the moment.

Mal had to hide her surprise once she saw Carlos. His hair was much longer than Mal has ever seen it! Definitely shaggier too. Mal couldn't help how her heart felt heavy from seeing her dear friend looking so mature, and she was sadly unable to recall watching him become an adult.

Mal adverted her attention to keep herself from getting emotional. Despite not recalling much, she was quite pleased to see the newest VKs would be greeted with more excitement and fanfare than she and her friends had been when they'd first arrived. To be fair, the people back then were quite shocked that their future king was such close friends with villain children.

Ben adjusted his golden crown, which bore the Beast family crest, and stepped in front of the crowd to speak. Mal was going to join her crew that stood off to the side of the stage, but suddenly stopped herself, like she knew she was supposed to stay there. The couple waved to the jubilant crowd. Mal, who had once found the royal wave rather awkward, now performed it like a pro.

"Bibbidi-bobbidi, one two, one two." Fairy Godmother stated as she tested the microphone. "Can everybody hear me?" Once the crowd answered with a cheer, she offered the golden mic to the king. "Ben."

"Thank you, Fairy Godmother." Ben broke out one his trademark warm trademark smiles that put everyone at ease. Ben had really come into his own as the leader of the kingdom. His approval ratings were off the charts, despite being raised on the Isle.

"What's up, Auradon?" Ben belted with rock-star style. "Thank you, thank you so much for coming out to welcome our new arrivals. They'll be here soon."

Queen Leah, clearly displeased, pulled nervously at the strand of pearls around her wrist, leaned over to Audrey, and whispered, "Not like we had a choice." Audrey merely nodded back, still frowning in discontent.

"It worked out pretty well with the first four," Ben mused to the crowd.

"Especially for you," Chad, the preppy son of Cinderella and Prince Charming, shouted back teasingly. His blond curls shook as he laughed at his clever joke, which he immediately stopped when Audrey snapped her fingers, causing him to cower obediently.

"Yeah. Real funny," Audrey commented sarcastically.

Ben gazed out at his subjects, then turned to face Mal, focusing all of his attention on her. "Mal," he began, smiling at his beloved, "this is the exact spot where we started our new life in Auradon, where we let the world know that we were together and that nothing could change that."

Mal smiled.

"I have known you literally my whole life." Ben smiled lovingly. "But did I mention . . . that I'm in love with you?"

_Wake up!_

Faster than she could blink, everything seemed to have fast-forward for Mal. People had suddenly moved from where they were just a second ago. Her friends had moved from one side of the stage to the other, where they surrounded Doug, who for some reason held a guitar in his arms.

As Mal gazed around in confusion, looking for the person that shouted at her, her eyes landed on Ben, who was now on one knee in front of her. He pulled out a little blue box from his pocket.

"Mal," he began confidently, "I know I did this on the Isle almost three years ago, but I didn't have a proper ring back then. Now, I wanted to make it Auradon official."

Ben pulled back the lid to reveal a spectacular one-of-a-kind vintage-style ring with an enormous purple stone encased in a dragon design. "Will you marry me?" Ben proposed. "Will you be my Queen of Auradon?"

"No!" Audrey blurted on impulse.

Mal heard the princess, but her first thought was that she didn't hear Audrey say that before. Then Mal wondered what she meant by 'before'.

Mal was about to ask what was happening to her, but instead squealed against her will, _"Yes!_"

The Auradon palace bells pealed loudly as Ben slipped the ring on Mal's finger and stood while embracing her. The couple kissed—a real True Love's Kiss—as if they were the only two people in the world.

Carlos, who'd thrown on Doug's band hat, accidentally chest-bumped Beast—who found the incident hilarious—then turned to find Jay. The two pals clapped and pumped their fists, ecstatic for their friends. Dozens of onlookers flipped DIY welcome signs to reveal sweet congratulatory messaged like _Queen Mal_, _Happily Ever After_, and _True Love, Mal!_

Audrey, surrounded by the colossal celebration of love, felt crushed under the weight of utter devastation and raw heartache from losing Ben for good. For losing the crown that was meant to be hers.

Queen Leah narrowed her eyes at the officially engaged couple, her pink ruffled collar only made things worse. "A lifetime of plans. Gone," she chided. "Our family status. Gone."

The retired queen turned to glare at her grand-daughter. "Audrey, you were supposed to be his queen and you let him slip through your fingers," Queen Leah reprimanded. "Your _mother_ could hold on to a prince. _In. Her. Sleep_."

Audrey winced, though she quickly held her ground. "Don't you think I feel bad enough, Grammy?" she barked. "He would have been mine if he hadn't been raised on that damn Isle—!"

"You watch your mouth young lady!" Queen Leah scolded. "The last thing we need is you causing any more dishonor to our family with such foul language!"

A squad of girls stood next to them, delighting loudly in the sheer romance of Ben's proposal and chatting giddily about it. "Ben and Mal are the best," one cheered. "I'm so excited for Mal to be our queen!"

Audrey turned on them angrily. "You'd really rather have a VK on the throne instead of me?" she interrogated, letting the frustration caused by her grand-mother out. "What is wrong with you people!"

The girls simply rolled their eyes, laughed among themselves, and took their happiness elsewhere. But it didn't matter. Everywhere Audrey looked, all of Auradon seemed to be rejoicing over Mal and Ben's official Auradon engagement. "What is wrong with everybody?" she fumed.

* * *

Once again, everything moved forward for Mal, but this time she was actually experiencing the events as they flew by.

First, Mal had happily greeted Evie at the bottom of the stage. Next, she was hugging Ben's biological parents as they expressed how happy they were that she was going to be their daughter. Then, Ben had wrapped an arm around her shoulder as he thanked Fairy Godmother for helping with the special surprise. After, Jay and Carlos cracked jokes as they and Evie bowed and curtsied dramatically to their future Queen of Auradon and their current Queen of the Isle.

Now, the time has slowed back down to normal, leaving Mal face to face with Audrey, who glared at her in disdain. The smile that had been on Mal's face immediately faded. This couldn't be good. . .

"Congratulations." Audrey commended with feign sincerity. "You won him fair and square!"

Mal let a small smile grace her lips. Maybe Audrey has changed. Maybe she had nothing to worry about.

After a moment, Audrey cocked her head. "Oh, wait, no, you didn't," she denied forcefully. "You found Ben on a boat with no memory. He had to cling to you because he had no idea who he was or where he came from. Ben was only with you as payment for saving his life." Audrey shook her head in pity. "He _never _loved you."

Mal gaped at the princess. She could not believe Audrey would say such cruel and horrible things to her.

Without her wanting it to, Mal's heartbeat quickened as she started hyperventilating. Her hands turned numb while she started to become sweaty. To top off the obvious panic attack, she had a new symptom; dizziness. Mal couldn't see straight and everything was starting to spin.

"Such a touching story for the grand-kids," Audrey sneered vehemently, unconcerned for Mal's safety. "_Wake up!_"

Mal clutched her head as she fell to her knees. Everything around her was starting to blur as her head throbbed. Gazing up at the princess, Mal could see a sort of mirage of her. She partially saw the current Audrey, but then it switched to an evil enchantress version of her with pink hair and blue ombre and a wicked version of her current outfit. Back and forth the image went, making Mal's head ached even more. Clutching her head harder, she closed her eyes in a desperate attempt to regain control.

_She's almost there!_

_C'mon, Mal! You can beat it!_

_Don't let it take control of you! Wake up!_

"Mal?"

Mal gasped abruptly, taking in a deep breath of air that she truly needed. She took a moment to observe her surroundings. Her panic attack abruptly stopped; she no longer had the massive headache, the world was no longer spinning, and Audrey looked like her original self—no longer the evil version of her taking over.

It took a second for Mal to realize she was on her feet again with Ben having an arm wrapped around her waist to steady her. She still felt a little faint, but not as bad as it was before.

"Mal?" Ben repeated softly. "Are you okay?"

She gazed up at him slowly. Seeing the worry on his face, but the look of love in his eyes was enough to make Mal feel better. As long as he was with her, nothing would be too much for her.

"I'm fine," Mal promised in a small, timid voice. "Just another panic attack; my worst one so far. I just need a moment or two to catch my breath."

Ben adverted his attention Audrey, who still had a sour look on her face. "Did you cause it?" He practically growled.

"No," Mal intervened as a way to keep his infamous temper in check. "It started on its own. I was due to have one anyways. You know the saying: wrong place, wrong time."

Mal flashed Audrey a fake smile. "If you will excuse us, _my_ king and I have some kids waiting on us."

The couple turned their backs to Audrey, who watched in disdain as they and their friends entered the fancy limousine.

Meanwhile, Mal had to keep a calm composure while she internally freaked about the unidentifiable voices in her head.

What did they mean . . . when they said to 'wake up'?

* * *

**Cliffhanger! Please be sure to leave a review so I know what you're thinking! Thank you for reading and see you next Monday!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Yes, I posted a day early because of the holiday. Updates will be back to 'normal' next Monday.**

**I still can't say too much as I would still give too much away. I will say that I make references to some events from the stories before. I can also say that the third chapter will explain some events, but not all of it. **

**And as of now, there will be no Bonus Chapters for this story. As you know, Bonus Chapters in the previous stories were for when Gil or his father Gaston were the main characters of the chapter. In this chapter, you will understand why there will be no Bonus Chapters.**

**Just so you know, I am already contemplating updating twice a week so you won't have to suffer a week with such heart-wrenching cliffhangers. If I make a decision, then the second updates will be on Thursdays. I have not decided yet so don't get your hopes up.**

**Thank you for all of the follows, favorites, and reviews. Within 24-hours, I had 40 favorites and 45 followers on this story, and I am eternally grateful for that. I hope the story doesn't disappoint.**

**Enjoy.**

* * *

Mal climbed into the purple limousine first and settled in her seat, ready to breathe in some air from home to relax her. In the next moment, she was suddenly lifted into Ben's lap, where she became even more comfortable and at ease. As Jay drove the vehicle out of the driveway, Mal nestled her head lovingly into her fiancé's neck, where she noticed something peculiar.

Lifting her head, Mal adjusted the collar of Ben's jacket and shirt to get a better view of his neck. Unable to find what she was looking for, Mal stared at Ben in shock. "Where's your necklace?"

Now, Mal expected many different answers. The chain broke and he was getting it repaired. The chain rusted too much and was getting it replaced. The charm was too discolored and is being repainted as they speak.

Mal _never_ expected for Ben to scrunch up his nose in confusion as he wondered, "What necklace?"

"Gil's necklace," she clarified. "You know? The one he sent you during Family Day so he could be with you during your Coronation? What happened to it?"

Ben snarled his nose even more in disgust. "Why would Gil do something like that?"

"Because you two are like brothers," Mal insisted with a slight annoyance in her tone. "You two are so close that you call his father 'Dad'. How could you forget that?"

To her surprise, Ben chuckled at her small rant. "Maybe because it never happened?" He offered a small, yet tense smile. "Gil and I don't get along. His brothers and father hate me and have ever since the Isle discovered I was the son of Belle and Beast. You know that. _Everyone_ knows that."

Mal's expression dropped as her face paled. No . . . that can't be right. She distinctively remembered Ben spending their first six months in Auradon writing to Gil with no answer in return. In fact, she could remember the Sundays she spent with Ben at Gil's home, where the six of them ate dinner.

Ben noticed her sudden change of color and placed the back of his hand against her cheek. She was burning up with a fever. "Are you sure you're alright?" He interrogated worriedly. "The panic attack seemed to have affected you really bad this time."

At those words, Evie and Carlos perked up in surprise. "You had a panic attack again?" Evie questioned rhetorically. "Why didn't you tell us? You promise you would!"

"It happened literally five minutes ago," Mal argued, though she mentally wondered why her best friend was getting so defensive over her medical condition. "I had no time to tell."

That seemed to calm Evie just slightly, but then Carlos suggested, "Maybe your leg has something to do with how bad your panic attack was. Has it been bothering you again?"

Mal tilted her head curiously. "My leg? What about . . . ?"

She gazed down at her limb, her eyes going slightly wide at the bandage covering most of it. That's right . . . when Ben had been captured by a pirate crew, Mal sword-fought against Uma and was struck on the leg with an iron sword. How could she forget?

While Mal was slightly distracted with her thoughts, Evie gently placed her leg on her lap to get a better look at the injury. The Isle princess slowly unwrapped the bandages to reveal a festering wound.

"It's infected again," Evie determined with a shake of her head. "That's the third time this month! You really need to go to the doctor. You could lose your leg if it keeps happening."

"That's a little dramatic, E," Ben lightly scolded. "Mal's been a little stressed from working on the VK Program. I'll take her to the doctor when we return home."

Mal tilted her head curiously at the statement. "But the Isle doesn't have a real doctor."

"I meant Auradon."

Mal scoffed, as if she was hearing a joke that had a corny punch-line. "Since when have _you_ called Auradon 'home'?"

Ben raised his eyebrow inquisitively at his fiancé. "Since we came to Auradon almost three years ago. You know that."

"No," Mal denied as she confidently shook her head. "I _know_ during our first Family Day that _you_ got into an argument with Queen Leah and Chad Charming when you called the Isle your home."

"I never had an argument with Queen Leah," Ben disputed. "I did have a fight with Chad, because he grabbed you when you were having a panic attack and when I was losing my temper. There was no squabble about me calling the Isle 'home' because I stopped calling it that for my parents' sake."

"That's not true!"

"But it is, Mal," Carlos intervened, hoping he could be the one to stop the argument. "Evie, Jay, and I were there and there were no fights about calling the Isle or Auradon 'home'; only the one where Chad grabbed you."

"They're right, M," Evie concurred gently. "Maybe your panic attack _did_ do something to your memories."

Mal adverted her gaze to the window to watch the Auradon scenery pass by. "Maybe . . ." she mumbled in feign agreement. Mal couldn't help truly not agreeing with any of her friends. She clearly remembered the events she spoke about and knew now something was wrong with her friends too.

What in the world was going on?

* * *

The five arrived on the Isle a short while later, where a crowd of Isle kids and has-been villains stared at the shiny purple limo in awe. It's sparkling finish stood out against the dingy film that covered everything on the Isle.

Mal silently watched the children say good-bye to their parental figures and enter the vehicle to see if she could spot anything out of the ordinary.

Smee hugged his two sons and gave them each a quick kiss on the head before Jay and Carlos led them away. Jay escorted Squeaky to the passenger seat—so he could get a better view of the amazing scenery—while Carlos helped Squirmy into the back, where he could have a head-start in trying new delicious treats that weren't offered on the Isle. The twins would be just fine on the Isle; as long as they were together.

Lady Tremaine checked a couple to make sure her favorite granddaughter—though she wouldn't admit it to anyone—had everything she needed. Dizzy rolled her eyes like a dramatic teenager would as she insisted both times that she had everything. The granddaughter was proven wrong when the grandmother revealed her prized crafting tool from behind her back. Dizzy eagerly grabbed the glue-gun while Lady Tremaine wondered what Dizzy would do without her. Gazing at Evie first for reassurance, Dizzy surprised her 'granny' with an enormous heartfelt hug. Lady Tremaine's expression softened slightly before she ushered her granddaughter away.

Mal let a small smile grace her lips at the encounter. Although Lady Tremaine wouldn't admit it, she was going to miss her granddaughter. In fact, Mal could almost guarantee that the evil step-mother would write a letter, video-chat, or do _something _in the next two or three days to check on her Dizzy.

Last to approach the car was Celia, dressed in a wild multicolored skirt and jacket. "Let me get this for you," Mal offered, reaching for Celia's backpack.

But Dr. Facilier's plucky, independent daughter wanted no help. She flung her backpack into the trunk with excessive attitude. No doubt about it: Celia was going to be a handful.

King Ben closed the trunk before announcing, "Okay, let's go and do—" He stopped mid-sentence as Celia strutted away toward the limo without acknowledging him. "Let's do this," he finished, sharing a laugh with Mal.

With everyone squished tightly in the vehicle and buckled in, Jay climbed into the driver's seat and revved the engine. He grinned devilishly as he steered the limo down the narrow streets and railed it around the neighborhood's craggy corner. He rocketed the royal car toward the enchanted bridge that would magically appear to connect the dismal Isle of the Lost with the dazzling United States of Auradon.

Inside the limo, the VKs buzzed with anticipation. It was the first time any of the younger four had been in a car, and it showed. There were so many shiny buttons to press and switches to pull. Life in Auradon was already more fascinating than life on the Isle, and they hadn't even left yet.

Celia, who seemed to not have a care in the world, fanned out her fortune cards in her hand and attempted to read King Ben's fortune. "You're going to be a wise and brave king," she predicted grandly.

Mal, who had been sitting in Ben's lap as per their routine, rested her head on his shoulder as she argued knowingly, "He already is, of both the Isle and Auradon."

"See? The cards never lie," Celia mused. She held out her palm to Ben, demanding payment.

Flustered that he was once again tricked by the young fortune teller, Ben fished for some money from his wallet to give to the fortune-telling VK. She looked thrilled to receive such generous payment. Mal had no doubt once again that Celia was going to require a little extra work.

Wait . . . has Mal thought that before?

Meanwhile, at Auradon Prep, the crowd watched the video screen's live feed with mounting suspense. Right before their eyes, the magical barrier that separated Auradon and the Isle began to open. It was an incredible sight.

Though not everyone was impressed.

"The only reason they should be opening that barrier is to put Uma back in, not let more villains out," Queen Leah scoffed with a disapproving scowl. "King Ben should have been the only one to leave in the first place. His parents shouldn't have allowed the others to join him!"

On the Isle of the Lost, a riotous mass congregated on Bridge Plaza, in part to bid farewell to the four chosen students, but mostly to witness their own eyes the normally impassable barrier open. It had been a long time since any of them had seen magic, which had been rendered impossible on the Isle of the Lost.

With the barrier flickering open, the regal limo started to make its way through.

Suddenly, a rugged scoundrel with faded rock-star good looks, spiked blue hair, and hollow, sunken eyes forcefully pushed and elbowed his way to the front of the raucous crowd. The crowd scurried aside in fear as he barged to the front and beelined for the bridge. He noticed the barrier was starting to close and broke into a fast run.

Just as the barrier was about to finish closing, Evie turned to watch the unfolding chaos through the car's back window.

"It's Hades!" she warned, pointing at the rebel dressed in his signature gray chiton, gray T-shirt, and studded leather coat etched with blue flames. "Stop the car. He's trying to escape!"

Mal twisted around and gasped with alarm. As the great god of the Underworld and vicious collector of souls, Hades ranked with Mal's mother, Maleficent, at the top of the evil-o-meter. But Hades was no ordinary villain.

Hades was Mal's father.

The immortal villain strode furiously toward the rapidly closing barrier. With a keen eye, he noticed a sliver-sized crack that remained open in the barrier. The small gap was all he needed. Hades thrust his mighty hands through the breach and strained to widen it.

The royal vehicle screeched to a violent halt mid-bridge. Within seconds, Mal leaped from the limo, telling herself it was her duty to keep Auradon safe as their future queen. She would _not_ let her father pass.

But . . . why did something tell her she's been through this before? And that it didn't end well?

Evie, Jay, Carlos, and Ben jumped out of the limo as well, while the younger kids craned their necks to watch the action from the safety of the back seat. Their eyes were glued on Hades as he struggled with the closing barrier.

"I am a god!" he bellowed furiously. "Mal! You know I don't belong here! _Wake up!_"

Mal clenched her head at the command as a sharp pain ringed through her head, growing worse and worse by the second. That was the fourth time today that she has heard those words. How can she 'wake up' if she's already awake?

Meanwhile, Hades's sculpted muscles bulged with effort. Summoning every bit of his colossal strength, he pried open the barrier just wide enough to push his right fist through. Wicked glee flooded his face as he opened his tightly clenched hand to reveal a small blue ember. The magical ember, which for decades had remained dull and dormant on the Isle, came to life the second it hit Auradon's air. The light from the ember made his eyes glow dangerously.

With his hands and arms completely through the barrier, Hades squeezed his head and shoulder through next. Like the ember before it, Hades's spiked hair burst into scorching blue and white flames the instant it crossed into Auradon. After years of being held in abeyance, Hades's almighty magic surged through him.

He cackled darkly, then aimed the blazing blue ember in his hand directly at Mal's friends. It released a magical hot blue laser beam in their direction. Ben, Jay, and Carlos were struck to the ground by the powerful blue force while Evie backed away toward the limo. Hades forged toward them.

"No!" Mal screamed in horror.

On first instinct, Mal wanted to transform into a mighty dragon like she had during Cotillion. But something was telling Mal that wouldn't end well, that she would only be defeated in the end. Besides, with her pounding head and infected injury, she wouldn't be able to maintain the form for long. If she were to attempt it, Mal would just have to stop mid-transformation from the unbearable pain.

Hades adverted his attention back to his daughter. "You can stop this!" He shouted forcefully. "Just _wake up_!"

If possible, the pain turn excruciating as Mal fell to her knees for the second time that day as she clutched her head even tighter as if to will the pain away. To make matters worse, Mal's previous panic attack came back twice as bad as before. She can't breathe!

_Here we go again. . ._

_Don't be so negative! Hades is doing better than we were._

_Of course he's doing better; he's her father._

_And if you quiet down, I may be able to wake her!_

To top off the horrible chain of events and the talking voices in her head, Hades raised his right arm and hurled his crackling ember at Mal. The sizzling stone released a piercing blue laser light that locked on to Mal and began to drain her internal magic.

* * *

At Auradon Prep, the crowd of gathered students and onlookers gasped and screamed, their eyes glued to the terrifying sight on the screen. They watched in shock as Mal, incapacitated, had her powers drained by the powerful ember.

Fairy Godmother valiantly vaulted onto the platform, grabbed the mic, and attempted to take swift control of the situation. "Do not panic, okay? Nobody needs to panic!"

Unlike the others, Audrey seemed to revel in the developing turmoil. "There's your precious queen," she snarled, pointing toward a depleted Mal on the live feed. "She can't protect us! She needs to _wake up_!"

As if on cue, Hades's sinister face and monstrous flaming hair filled the screen threateningly.

Even Fairy Godmother was spooked. She took one look at the screen and screamed. "Okay, we're panicking. Bibbiddi-bobbiddi run!" she shrieked, and bounded away. Terrified students followed the headmistress's example, becoming hysterical and scattering hastily.

* * *

Mal blinked, unsure of what just happened.

Why was she standing on the roof of the limousine?

Why was part of her singed like she turned into a dragon?

Why did she feel even weaker than before?

And why did her panic attack stop so suddenly again?

On the bright side, Hades was tumbling back to the Isle with a thud, though Mal had no idea how that happened. The magical barrier immediately shut and resealed, condemning Hades to Isle imprisonment.

Evie and Ben ran to Mal to help her down. They were legitimately terrified for their friend. "Hey, are you okay?" Evie asked as she patted down Mal's charred dress hem.

Mal caught her breath. With an uneasy feeling in her chest, she partially opened up to her friend. "He was draining my magic with his ember. I felt all of my powers slipping away." A shiver ran through Mal as she relived the moment.

"It's okay," Evie promised, "he's back where he belongs."

"For now," Mal argued. She stared at the villain through the barrier with a frown. What was going on?

"We should go," Jay whispered. "We need to get the kids to Auradon safely."

"Okay," Mal reluctantly agreed. The children came first, not her strange relapsing-changing memories.

Leaning on her friends for physical and emotional support, she allowed them to lead her back to the car.

Before she entered the limousine, Hades shouted, "Hey, Mal!"

Despite the protest of her friends, Mal turned to look at her father, silently hoping he would have some kind of answer to her strange problem.

"Looks like I can't wake you all the way," Hades determined loudly with a stern glare. "That means you have to do it. _On. Your. Own._ Got it?"

After a moment of contemplation, Mal softly nodded before her friends forcefully urged her away.

Why would she have to wake herself when she's not asleep?

* * *

**Semi-cliffhanger?**

**What do you think? Be sure to leave a review with your opinions. And **_**maybe**_** you'll see the next chapter Thursday.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Here is the next chapter!**

**Let's be honest: how many of you knew I really would update today? I knew I would last week but I wanted to keep it a surprise.**

**Speaking of surprises, I think you will be pleasantly surprised with this chapter as **_**soo**_** many things come to light. **

**Well . . . maybe I just confused you more.**

**Either way, I hope you enjoy this chapter!**

**Enjoy.**

* * *

Without warning his friends, Jay punched the wall in frustration, creating a loud 'boom' and a slight dent in the plaster surface. "It didn't work!" he shouted angrily. "Twice we almost saved her, yet couldn't! The spell is too strong."

"Quit being so dramatic," Uma chided, though everyone could see the look of worry in her eyes, as she leaned farther back against one side of the wall. "She's been under this spell since late May and we're finally breaking through in mid-December. I say that's progress."

"Seven months?" Carlos clarified in slight annoyance. "She missed her birthday, her _real_ anniversary, and the VKs first day of school! If it keeps up, she'll miss Christmas!"

"That's the least of our concerns," Evie scolded with a stern glare. She adjusted her position in her chair that sat a couple feet away from the side of the bed. "I'm more worried about her leg. Us VKs should have known that the bed rail was made of iron."

"But it really wasn't your fault," Doug pointed out as he rested his hands on his true love's shoulder, as he was standing behind Evie. "Those men had let her leg slip when they moved her to the other bed."

"And it's actually healing better than she thinks," Jane comforted in the very tense situation. "Her mind is making her think it's worse than it really is."

"But when will the spell break on its own?" Harry Hook wondered as he stood next to his captain with Gil on the other side of her. "During the celebration when she fainted?"

"No," Hades denied as he stashed his blue ember into his coat pocket. "We have to somehow break the spell _before_ the celebration occurs in her mind. If we don't, then it's possible that she'll stay like this forever."

Audrey, who had been sitting in a chair off to the side, adverted her gaze to her lap. "I'm sorry," she apologized softly as tears started to well up in her eyes. "It's all my fault. If I hadn't been so jealous—"

"It's not your fault," Hades reassured as he mentally came up with a game plan. "You had nothing to do with this. It's another backlash from Maleficent's Dragon Scepter. Don't forget, she touched the scepter twice. The first time, as you saw, she fell into a light slumber and awoke when she proved she was the daughter of Maleficent. With this second time, the scepter—as it somehow has a mind of its own—waited until the most inconvenient time to activate the curse."

"Why is she more focused on Audrey now?" Jay interrogated a little forcefully. "Before it was events of her, us three, Ben, and Gil. Why is Audrey the focus?"

"Why was I the focus a few weeks ago?" Uma countered. "Maybe it's a clue. Like Audrey or I will be the reason the spell is broken. Or maybe even Hades, since he was actually able to speak to her without the spell interfering."

"You may be able to when you appear," Hades assumed. "Audrey is somewhat able to, so I don't see why you can't either, especially with the help of your necklace."

"How long do we have?" Evie wondered. "If you say we have to break it before the celebration, then how will know when the celebration is?"

"Well it took three months for her mind to go through ten years of her childhood," Hades explained as he tried coming up with a time frame. "A week to experience the three days that it took for the Auradonians to discover Ben on the Isle. Then it took two months for the first week the five of you were in Auradon. Finally, one month for the three days that she returned home before Cotillion."

"So, she's definitely going to miss Christmas," Carlos deduced glumly.

"Carlos!" Jane chided as she flicked the back of her boyfriend's head. "That's not the point!"

"One week."

The group solemnly adverted their attention to the person that spoke.

In a chair, on the opposite side of the bed from Evie, sat an exhausted king, who held the hand of the figure that laid on the bed. For the past seven months, the king has been working tirelessly during the day ruling the kingdom while he spent the nights watching over his sleeping beauty. None of them knew how long it has been since the king has had a proper night's sleep. Most of them has caught the king sleeping in that very chair multiple times in the past few months.

During those months, the king's appearance has changed kind of drastically. His honey-brown hair was much shaggier than before, getting into his blue-green eyes all the times. Speaking of his eyes, the brightness in them faded away over time as the bags underneath grew darker and slightly larger with each passing day. His clean face now possessed a stubbly beard from the lack of caring about his appearance.

The king had more important things to worry about; like his ailing queen.

Ben met the group's gazes with a knowing one. "One week," he repeated firmly. "That's how long we have; at least until she gets to the point where she battles Audrey for Celia's safety."

"What makes you say that?"

"The spell is repeating itself," Ben began the explanation. "After the first three months, she started playing through the events of Evie starting school at Dragon Hall, which is the same time that the Dragon Scepter became active. Three days is what it took to finally get the scepter; first day it became activated during the howler, the second day her mother ordered her to get the scepter, and the third day she and the other three went to get it."

"It also took three days for her to retrieve the scepter from Audrey," he continued confidently. "First day, Audrey took the scepter the night we got engaged. Second day, we find out the scepter has been stolen. Third day—Jane's birthday—is spent trying to track down Audrey and managing to retrieve the scepter."

The group pondered on the theory and found it quite plausible. "So, we have a week," Evie summarized. "How can we break it by then?"

"She has already become self-aware," Hades informed. "She knows something is wrong, especially with the people around her. The things she remembers no one else does, even if they had a part in her memory. As long as we—" he gestured to himself, Uma, and Audrey, "—continue to throw jibes at her to 'wake up', we may be able to cause a 'panic attack' large enough to break the spell."

"Then maybe I should watch over her for the next day or so," Audrey suggested cautiously. "The next thing that happens is me taking the scepter. I might be able to do _something _that helps."

"It couldn't hurt," Uma commented with a shrug. "Then when I finally make my appearance, I will watch her so you, Ben, can finally get a break and some rest."

Just as Ben was about to protest irritably, his phone sounded, signaling a text from one of his royal advisers. After checking his phone, he sighed in annoyance, mumbling, "I have to go."

As he stood from his chair, Ben bent over the bed to kiss the sleeping figure on the forehead. "Sweet dreams, Mal," he cooed so softly that the others couldn't. "Though I hope you wake soon, my queen."

* * *

**Cliffhanger!**

**Did this chapter clear anything up? Or did it just confuse you? Be sure to leave a review on what you think and I'll see you on Monday.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Here is the next chapter!**

**I am hoping all of you are enjoying this story. I probably confused you even more last chapter. However, I am glad it cleared some things up for a few.**

**There will be a moment in here that I hope will make your jaws drop. Please leave a review if your jaw did drop because I want to see how well it worked.**

**Let's just say . . . this chapter won't end like you expected.**

**Enjoy.**

* * *

_Audrey sat on her queen-sized bed and sketched furiously in a rose-colored journal trimmed with gold scrolling. Dressed in a beaded bodysuit with pink leather pants and an open leather duster, pink ankle boots, pink feather earrings, and a sweet bluebird charm necklace, Audrey screamed goody-goody. As did everything about her dorm room, with its pink curtains, pink bedding, and pink marble fireplace. A glinting crystal chandelier hung from the ceiling. _

_Audrey had been lucky when it came to her dorm room. Since she had been betrothed to the future King of Auradon—both Ben and Chad Charming, since they were both in line for the throne—Fairy Godmother assigned Audrey the largest room with the best view of the campus. _

_Being the future Queen of Auradon had its perk—_

_Until she was no longer betrothed to the heir._

_On the fireplace mantel, a handsomely framed portrait showed a cherubic five-year-old Audrey was seated on a miniature gold throne next to Prince Ben, who wore a teensy-tiny Auradon crown and held out a matching one toward Audrey. The picture was taken just mere hours before Ben fell into the boat that stole him away from Auradon and transported him to the prison known as the Isle of the Lost, where he would find someone to replace the princess. _

"_I'm so tired of pretending," she complained to no one in particular. "Where's my happy ending?"_

_Audrey gazed up from her journal to grimace at the old photo, a sharp reminder of what will never to be. "I followed all the rules," she insisted stubbornly. "I drew inside the lines. I never asked for anything that wasn't mine."_

_Audrey returned her attention to a specific page in the journal. The sketch she drew was haunting: a majestic portrait of herself as Auradon's queen, wearing a resplendent gold-and-sapphire crown atop her head. "I waited patiently for my time, but when it finally came," she trailed off as scowled at the drawing, "he called her name."_

_Audrey's brown eyes filled with tears as she attacked the page with angry strokes of the pencil. "Now I feel this overwhelming pain. I mean it's in my veins. I mean it's in my brain. My thoughts are running in a circle like a toy train. I'm kinda like a perfect picture with a broken frame."_

_She furiously hurled her journal across the room, causing it to violently slam into the wall. "I know exactly who to blame."_

_Her face set with determination, Audrey strutted to her bedroom door, but not before snatching a fireplace poker on her way out. _

_If she couldn't be Ben's queen, then she would show Auradon. Ben only wanted a villain because he had been raised on the Isle of the Lost. _

_Good thing you don't need to be a VK to be a villain._

* * *

_A CLOSED sign hung on the wrought iron doors of the Auradon Museum of Cultural History. Behind it, a single night guard obliviously fell asleep at his post. He had nothing to worry about with living in Auradon!_

_Or, so he thought._

_Audrey quietly snuck across the silent museum lobby, which held the spinning wheel used to curse her mother. She crept past a glass case displaying Genie of Agrabah's lamp and another exhibiting Cinderella's glass slipper. Although those items would cause some panic if stolen, she had a bigger target in mind._

_Standing thoughtfully in front of the security console, she silently turned knobs and pushed buttons. In the matter of seconds, all of the alerts were shut off and every alarm had been silenced._

"_Being nice was my past time," Audrey decided as she swiftly climbed the steep foyer stairs, beaming with pride of her first successful foray into crime. "But I've been hurt for the last time."_

_Ascending to the second floor, Audrey cautiously tiptoed down a dimly lit hallway. "And I won't ever let another person take advantage of me. The anger burns my skin, third-degree. Now my blood's boiling hotter than a fiery sea. There's nobody getting close to me."_

_She slipped into the museum's Room of Crowns without making a sound. It was a gilded gallery that showcased the glorious tiaras and crowns of the queens and kings of fairy tales past. When Audrey was a young girl, the regal room had been her happy place, until it temporarily became off limits due to Ben's ten-year disappearance. _

_Tonight, she walked by the dazzling tiaras of everyday royals and headed straight to the far end of the room. A sign read Crown of the Queen of Auradon. She pulled back the blue velvet curtain and bounded up the few steps to a lit glass that held the breathtaking crown. The gem-covered object of beauty was the same magnificent two-tiered gold, diamond, and sapphire crown Audrey had drawn herself wearing._

_In accordance with kingdom tradition, the crown was meant to sit on the head of King Ben's chosen queen—which was supposed to be her! Oh, how she coveted the stunning crown and everything it represented. She was not about to sit by and let the most precious heirloom in the land be worn by that dreadful daughter of Maleficent!_

"_They're gonna bow to the Evil Queen. Your nightmare's my dream! Just wait until they fall to my wicked schemes." _

_With a mischievous smile tainting her overly pure face, Audrey hoisted the iron poker in the air, smashing it into the glass case._

_Shards of glass now scattered amongst the room; Audrey carelessly tossed the iron poker aside. Finally! The crown would be hers! She grabbed the majestic sapphire-laden crown from the case and raised it defiantly above her head._

_Suddenly, a red velvet curtain flapped open across the room. A green-tinged light cascaded in from a hidden chamber behind it. As if roused by Audrey's villainous intentions, Maleficent's scepter, which had sat dormant on a spotlighted pedestal since Ben's Coronation, pulsed with an eerie green light. _

_Audrey, mesmerized by the sinister light, clutched the prized crown in her manicured hand. She glided down the steps and followed the mysterious beacon. "Something's pulling me. It's so magnetic. My body is moving unsure where I'm headed."_

_Audrey floated to the forbidden object, drawn to its promise of unlimited power and sweet revenge. "All of my senses have left me defenseless. This darkness around me is promising vengeance."_

_In the presence of the scepter, Audrey changed her mind. The night was no longer about the mere theft of the bejeweled crown. The scepter had opened Audrey's eyes to the possibility of much more than that. "The price that I'm willing to pay is expensive. There's nothing to lose when you're lonely and friendless."_

_Her gaze darted about the Room of the Dark Arts and stopped on a straw basket lined with a red-and-white gingham napkin and filled with a dozen of Evil Queen's poisoned apples. With a quick sweep of her arm, Audrey cleared the basket from its pedestal and set down the bejeweled crown in its place._

_She would take the scepter instead. _

_She strode toward Maleficent's staff, her gait powered by awe and hunger. Suddenly Audrey turned around, and returned to retrieve the crown. "So, my only interest is showing this princess that I am the queen, and my reign will be endless!"_

_She didn't have to choose between the queen's crown and the deadly scepter. Ben wanted a villain, right? _

_Well, a real villain wouldn't take just one item; they would steal both. _

_So, she did._

_Audrey placed the queen's crown regally on her own head. "I want what I deserve!" With her self-coronation complete, Queen Audrey yanked the pulsing scepter off its stand. "I want to rule the world! Sit back and watch them learn."_

_The orb changed at her touch, instantly turning a more menacing shade of green. Audrey's eyes widened as the potent evil force swept through her body, transforming the prissy pink princess into a dark, dangerous sorceress. "It's finally my turn!"_

_Audrey's evil new look was heart-stopping. Her pale, anemic hair had turned a rich magenta ombre, flowing from deep rose at the roots to midnight blue at the tips. "If they want a villain for a queen . . ."_

_Her demure pastel pink outfit was no more. In its place, she wore a wicked getup of black-and-blush fitted leather pants and a tea-length duster with alarming black feather accents. Her necklace now featured two charms, a bright bluebird and a dark black raven. Audrey looked like a warrior enchantress—gorgeous, menacing, and scary. "I'm gonna be one like they've never seen!"_

_A maniacal look washed over Audrey's pretty face as she decided to take Maleficent's scepter for a test run. She raised the staff aloft and unleashed its power on the crystal chandelier above. The fixture shattered in a menacing cascade of glass and light. _

_Audrey's nefarious laugh echoed throughout the museum, yet somehow not waking up the guard even though she did a grand performance. _

_Being an evil queen was going to be fun._

_For some reason Audrey turned her head toward a particular direction—like she was addressing a person—with an evil gleam in her eyes and a wicked smile on her face. "I'm coming for you, Mal," she cooed menacingly. "You won't stay asleep with what I have planned."_

Gasping for air, Mal surged straight up from her bed. She was sweating like she just came out of a sauna, despite the room temperature being seventy. Her heart beat erratically. Her breathing was completely out of control.

Great! Now she was having panic attacks in her sleep! That was the last thing Mal needed on her already packed list of things to worry about.

But she couldn't help that the nightmare scared her. It felt all too vivid and real, like it _actually _happened.

At least now she wasn't the only one awake.

Laying next to her, Mal's perfect fiancé had been abruptly awaken due to her loud gasping. Sitting up to keep himself alert, Ben mumbled while rubbing his eyes, "Bad dream?"

"More like horrifying," she corrected as she rubbed the side of her head. Her vital signs were back to normal, but there was still a light throbbing pain at her temple that didn't want to leave this time.

Hoping to distract herself from the pain, Mal adverted her attention back to her king. "Sorry for waking you," she apologized. "I shouldn't have over-reacted like I did."

With a small forgiving smile, Ben leaned over to steal a quick kiss from his beloved. "All better," he teased. "Don't worry about it. We have a council meeting in an hour anyways. We would be late if we slept any longer."

Mal huffed exasperatedly. She had no desire to attend the meeting. She knew it would be about the incident yesterday with the barrier and her father. Though she hoped everything would be fine, as long as no one knows the truth about her and Hades.

As she and Ben were getting dressed for the dreadful meeting, Mal went to grab a piece of 'jewelry' that would comfort her by wearing it.

But it wasn't there.

Frantically searching every spot she could think it would be, Mal finally twirled toward Ben with a look of panic on her face. "Where's my rose?"

For the second time in two days, Ben scrunched his nose in confusion. "What rose?"

"Don't play stupid," Mal snapped irritably. "You know what I'm talking about."

"I honestly don't have any idea."

Mal groaned in frustration while pulling her hair in anger. "_My rose!_" She bellowed angrily. "The one you gave to me on the Isle the night of the howler at Hell House. The one I asked you to find so I would know there was another pure thing on the Isle besides you? It somehow didn't wilt when we came to Auradon so you had it placed in a glass dome to keep it safe. For our eleventh anniversary, you had Jane help you charm it so I could wear it in my hair or on my arm without it falling off. Remember?"

And just like that, her heart was crushed when Ben adamantly shook his head in disagreement.

"I _never_ gave you a rose," Ben claimed, almost forcefully. "Flowers don't grow on the Isle because they _can't_. Even if I searched the whole island, I would never find one. You know that."

Mal shook her head in denial. "No. . . that can't be true. That rose means _everything_ to me. There's no way it can suddenly _not_ exist. I remember seeing . . ." She trailed off.

That's funny.

She actually _can't_ remember when she last saw her rose. Obviously, it was during her Royal Cotillion . . . but when did that happen again? Was it a few years? Or a few months? Maybe . . . days?

"Hey."

Mal jolted from her thoughts when Ben lightly touched her arm.

"We're going to be late," Ben chided. "Let's go."

Mal slowly nodded, but she would not admit defeat. Her rose was the only thing Mal truly cherished from the Isle. It was the one thing that kept her from being homesick. Without it . . .

What's the point of staying in Auradon?

* * *

Ben's picturesque palace was built from gleaming white masonry and sat perched on a noble hilltop overlooking the rocky bay. It featured round turrets, tall regal spires, and a wide rampart that encircled the entire property. The countless palace wings included an armory, a stable, a formal conference room, a ballroom, a carriage house, and, because he was such a thoughtful son, suites for both of his parents.

Belle's parlor was painted a sunny buttercup yellow with white trim. The cheery room was filled with cushy floral couches, fresh flower arrangements, and a baby grand piano. King Ben and Mal stood in the parlor and huddled urgently with Belle, Beast, and Fairy Godmother. The tension in the air was thick.

"I think we all know why we're here," Beast began, his bushy brows furrowed behind his black-framed glasses. "The people are in a panic about Hades. He almost got out."

Fairy Godmother spoke up with concern. "Who knows what he would have done if he escaped?" She _tsk_ed, imagining the horrid repercussions.

"Hades wouldn't have done anything," Ben insisted stubbornly. "He wouldn't risk hurting the person that stood in his way."

Beast raised a curious eyebrow. "What makes you so sure he wouldn't hurt Mal?"

Ben rolled his eyes, like the answer was obvious. "Because Mal is his daughter."

Of course, the retired royals and the headmistress gasped at the revelation. Mal whipped her head towards Ben with wide frightful eyes. "How do you know that?" She interrogated as panic started whirling inside her. "I only ever told Evie, and that wasn't until a month _after_ we came to Auradon."

"You told me on your sixteenth birthday," Ben reminded slowly. "We were walking through the marketplace when we bumped into him. He told you 'happy birthday' before you blew him off. When I asked why you did that, you told me he was your father. I had asked for his blessing to marry you before I proposed on our anniversary. Remember?"

No.

Mal didn't remember. Maybe because it never happened? Or maybe because her memories really were screwed up? Who knows at this point?

Beast, once the king himself, narrowed his eyes and stated his true feelings with authority. "We can't risk having another villain escape. Every time we open the barrier, we're exposed to danger." He shuddered at the sentiment and listed the vicious villains who'd cleverly escaped the Isle. "Maleficent. Uma. Hades."

_Beeeeeeep!_

Ben's cell phone sounded its high-pitched alert. Ben took his phone from his message, and stepped back in shock. His eyes narrowed as he reread the text. As if the day could get any worse. . .

"Maleficent's scepter and the queen's crown have been stolen," he revealed with dread.

Mal's jaw dropped at the news. She couldn't believe that those items were actually taken from the museum like they were in her dream. Could Audrey really be behind it . . . ?

"Uma," Beast accused, shaking his sizable fist in the air.

Ben sighed in frustration. "We don't know that, Dad." But even he wasn't convinced as he said it.

Belle crossed to Beast and grabbed his arm. "When people hear this, they'll never come out of their houses!" she exclaimed as she momentarily gazed out at the kingdom through the large bay window. "What do we tell them? What do we do?"

The sun shone through the gauzy curtain, but the mood inside the room was dark and somber. These were troubling times. The room fell silent as Auradon's leaders contemplated all the horrific events of the past twenty-four hours.

Stressed, Ben ran his hands through his sandy-brown hair. "There's only one way to guarantee the safety of everyone in Auradon. There can't be any more in and out." He hesitated as he debated how to say the next line. "We have to close the barrier. For good."

Silence filled the room. Slowly, Beast, Belle, and Fairy Godmother nodded in agreement.

But Mal shook her head in disagreement.

"No," she disputed. "That's not a good idea."

"Mal, we are the king and future queen of Auradon," Ben reminded sternly. "Our duty is to _protect_ Auradon. You should be on board with this."

Mal's green eyes filled with tears. How had everything gone so wrong so quickly? Just yesterday they were welcoming the new transfer students from the Isle, from their home. She voiced her concern to her fiancé.

"There's no way to open the barrier and bring the Isle kids over without risking a villain breaking out." Ben explained with not even a hint of remorse in his tone. "From now on, children of the Isle will have to stay condemned to the Isle."

Beast, Belle, and Fairy Godmother listened and somberly considered the grim solution. To them, it was what was best for the kingdom.

But Mal wasn't having it.

"Ben, we've known those children all of our lives," Mal reminisced. "They were our neighbors, our classmates, and our friends. They and their parents are the sole reason you survived on the Isle for so long. To repay them for their kindness . . . you want to keep them in that prison?"

"I have to do what is best for my kingdom," Ben persisted vehemently. "Auradon has to come first."

Mal once again shook her head in disbelief at the upsetting announcement.

How did this happen? They were the Queen and King of the Isle! It's been that way for three years . . . or was it five? Ben may be turning his back on the Isle—

But Mal refused to do so again.

.

.

.

'Again'?

"Then I'll give you an ultimatum," Mal decided as she swallowed a lump in a throat, "just like you did to your parents on our first day in Auradon."

Straightening her stance to appear more confident than she truly was and crossing her arms over her chest to display her determination, Mal stepped up to Ben in a challenging manner. "If you end travel to and from the Isle," she began slowly and clearly, "then _I _will _end_ our engagement."

_Silence_.

No one spoke a single word, almost like they were afraid any sound would escalate the situation even more. But Mal wasn't done just yet.

"_And_," she continued as she tried to keep her internal emotions under control, "I will _stay _on the Isle of the Lost, forever."

Ben paled as he finally realized the intensity of the tense situation. "Mal . . . you can't be serious."

With her eyes flashing their bright, vibrant green hues, Mal stepped closer, getting right in his face as she threatened, "_Try me_."

They stared at each other for a short time, waiting to see who would cave first. "You have two days," Mal decided. "Then I'm _gone_."

Twirling on her heels, Mal stormed away with the four watching her. Once she rounded a corner, she wiped away a tear that stubbornly trailed down her cheek. No matter what happens—

She will always be the Queen of the Isle.

* * *

**Cliffhanger!**

**What do you think? Be sure to leave a review and I will see you Thursday!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Here is the next chapter!**

**As you could probably guess, most Thursday updates will be of what's going on outside of Mal's dream, which also explains why they are extremely short compare to the main chapters—which are over 3,000 words.**

**I know I'm a week late, but if you haven't already, be sure to check out my newer story called ****'Hades's Weakness'****. I know some of you have already read it, but I'm sure there are others that haven't yet. But thank you to the guest Mara who asked about that story in the review section of this story. Yes, I know the chapter was short, but i had gotten behind on college work and needed to update.**

**Just a little heads up: there will be an 'announcement' posted in the chapter about a . . request.**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

"Ben!"

With a light stressful groan, the tense king of Auradon paused his travel to his queen's room to turn around to face Evie, who was jogging to catch up with him.

Once she was only a few feet away, Evie waited until she caught her breath before she questioned, "Did you see what happened? In Mal's spell-dream?"

At this point of the story, you might be wondering how everyone is able to see Mal's dream, especially when none of them were in her designated room.

You see, when Mal fell victim to the scepter all those months ago, Fairy Godmother used her magic wand to show everyone in the room what she was dreaming; kind of like what Mal did during her dream/spell version of Ben's coronation. _Everyone_, specifically Ben, was completely shocked at her delusions.

The friends took turns watching her and the dreams, and would relay what occurred in the dream. Ben didn't really have a shift in the schedule, mainly because he had stayed with Mal the entire time. He refused to leave her side, which essentially affected his duties as king.

After the first month or so, Fairy Godmother used her magic wand once again. She placed a spell on Ben's and his friends' cellular devices so they could see what Mal was dreaming at all times. Now while Ben works in his office, he can also watch Mal's spelled dreams. However, once night hits, he is back at his beloved's side and doesn't leave until full sunrise.

"Which part?" Ben joked with a tense smile. "The part with Audrey taking the crown and scepter, or Mal's nonexistent rose suddenly disappearing?"

Evie rolled her eyes, knowing the king was trying to downplay the situation again. "I mean the Royal Council meeting," she corrected. "She dreamed that closing the barrier was _your_ idea, that she was the one against it, and—"

"Threatened to break our engagement," Ben finished with a soft, disheartened sigh. "I know."

"Do you think she'll do it?" Evie wondered in concern. "If Mal goes back to the Isle before she's supposed to, we could lose any chance of breaking the spell!"

"I don't think she will," Ben reassured. "She gave dream-me two days to make a decision; the day _after_ Jane's birthday. Jane's birthday is the day everything goes down. Unless something else happens, we should be safe."

Evie exhaled in relief, though she knew they were far from safety. "Well unless something changes, the next thing that happens is Mal telling me about the plan with the barrier," she informed. "I'll watch over her then and hope dream-me does something to prolong her leaving Auradon for good."

Ben nodded, but then an idea suddenly came to mind.

"I'm going to go look something," he claimed as he began walking the opposite direction he was originally going. "I'll be back in about an hour, maybe a little longer. If anything happens to Mal—"

"I'll let you know," Evie promised with a sincere smile. "Don't worry. I'll take good care of our queen."

At that reassurance, Ben raced down the hallway to begin his search. The thing that he wanted wasn't in Auradon, but possibly on the Isle of the Lost. Christmas was only a handful of days away—

And what would be better than gifting his queen the rose she loved so dearly?


	6. Chapter 6

**Here is the next chapter!**

**For some reason, every time I feel as though I am ahead on chapters, I'm suddenly behind. Maybe it's because I'm actively working on three—well . . . two and a half stories? I have a schedule for when each chapter needs to be uploaded to the Doc Manager, but I somehow lose track of time and that day arrives sooner than expected. **

**As previously stated in the last chapter, I have a small request for you readers!**

**So you know on my profile how one of my goals is to have a total of 1 Million views? I checked my count on September 10****th**** and discovered I have a little over 750,000 views.**

**I want to hit the 1 Million mark on my 20****th**** birthday, which is December 16****th****. That gives all of you (****AmethystDragon14****, ****Roxas Itsuka****, ****danifan3000****, ****Shellymh****, ****go-sullivan****, ****pinksakura271****, ****RapMalUma****, ****MaliceMalAmyMalevFaery****, and so many more) my **_**favorite**_** users/reviewers 3 months to get the remaining 250,000 views.**

_**IF**_** my ultimate goal is completed on my birthday, a new story will be posted at a certain time, which will be dedicated to a certain person with the main character being a . . . perfectionist princess.**

_**IF**_** the goal is **_**NOT**_** completed on my birthday, you will have to wait until I achieve my goal to see this new story.**

**Time is ticking!**

**Now, enjoy.**

* * *

In her starter castle, Evie listened with alarm as Mal confided in her, detailing all she knew about the museum break-in. Looking ever the professional in an asymmetrical polka-dot top and cropped wide-leg trousers, Evie found the news startling. "Who else knows about the crown and scepter?" she wondered.

"No one," Mal replied. "I mean, think about it. People are scared enough as it is. We have to employ these entirely new safety measures."

The news vexed Evie. Her next question had been eating away at her since Mal had begun to tell the story. "Will this delay our bringing over more VKs?" A cloud of apprehension and concern fell over her face.

Mal avoided making eye contact. "The Royal Council wants to close the barrier," she admitted with difficulty, "forever."

Mal assumed Evie would be appalled at the suggestion. Transferring kids from the Isle to Auradon meant everything to her bestie. She had watched Evie spend months working tirelessly on the VK Day project.

Wait . . . no, she didn't. Mal couldn't recall any events between Cotillion and the morning of her official Auradon engagement to Ben. Why would she even think she seen Evie work on the project? Or did she . . . ?

The Isle princess tilted her head in curiosity as she swallowed a lump in her throat. "Was it your idea?"

"No!" Mal denied defensively. "It was Ben's! He wanted to close the barrier to keep the Auradonians safe. The four—_five_ of us are living the dream here and we finally get to share it. What could be more important?"

"Security?" Evie offered tentatively. "Maybe peace of mind for everyone in Auradon?"

Mal's mouth dropped at her best friend's suggestion. She couldn't believe what Evie was saying! Just last week Evie was telling the other villain children on the Isle of the Lost that they would _all_ one day go to Auradon.

But how did she know that?

"They can't seriously think that no one will ever go in or out of the Isle again," Mal argued. "We promised the new recruits they could go back and visit whenever they wanted. And what if we wanted to go see our parents? What if I want to see my father again?"

Evie chuckled at the future queen's questions. "Why would you want to?" She offered a small, yet tense smile. "M, you told me you hated your father because he left you as a baby. Ben had to comfort you when you became emotional when telling me the truth."

Mal blinked in surprise. "Ben was with us? But I never told him."

"Are you sure?" Evie wondered. "He didn't look surprise when you told me."

No! That can't be right! Mal _never_ told Ben her secret! She only ever told Evie.

But how did he know?

Evie stood and closed the distance between them. "M, I'm so glad that you are going to be queen," she insisted. "You will do what you think is best for everyone, which _is_ closing the barrier. You will be an _amazing_ queen."

Mal nodded miserably, unable to look into her best friend's eyes. Thanks to this conversation, she was very close to making her decision. There was just one last thing . . .

"Evie," Mal began hesitantly, "what happened to my rose?"

Evie tilted her head in curiosity. "What rose?"

With that, Mal made up her mind. It no longer mattered if Ben decided to close the barrier or not. The Queen of the Isle would be returning to her kingdom.

_After _Jane's birthday.

What kind of monarch would she be to ruin a young woman's seventeenth birthday?

* * *

Mal spent the rest of the day packing her belongings for her permanent return to the Isle of the Lost. After she packed her bag, Mal traveled back to Evie's castle, deciding to spend the rest of her time in Auradon with her closest friends. Although she and Ben developed a bad habit of only sleeping when they were next to one another, Mal couldn't remember sleeping in the guest bedroom.

Time seemed to fast-forward like it did the day before. She remembered talking with Jay, Carlos, Evie, and the four new VKs in the sitting room, but then suddenly it was the next day with her being dressed for a party.

Mal was looking forward to Jane's birthday celebration for many reasons, besides it being her last chance to eat mouthwatering birthday cake. The past couple days were really intense; from her father almost escaping the Isle and her decision to leave Auradon. She gladly welcomed the few hours would spend with her friends at the Enchanted Lake, as it would be the last memory she'd have with them.

Although she couldn't recall doing so, Mal had wrapped Jane's present in a big purple gift bag with green tissue paper hiding the contents inside. She wore a new purple denim skort for the special occasion. Her friends insisted that she wear or at least bring a swimsuit with her, but Mal had no intention of swimming in the charmed water.

But maybe that would help her figure out what's going on with her . . .

As Mal exited the glass French doors to Evie's started castle, she noticed a mysterious explosion of billowing pink smoke.

"I was hoping you were home . . ."

Upon hearing the familiar voice of Sleeping Beauty's daughter, Mal whipped her head around to stare at Audrey incredulously. The first word to pop into Mal's head at seeing the princess was 'villain'.

Audrey cradled Maleficent's scepter in her right hand like a lifeline. With an air of entitlement, she wore the queen's majestic sapphire crown on top of her magenta ombre hair. Audrey was no longer a princess, she was the 'Queen of Mean'.

"So my dream was real," Mal deduced cautiously. "You really stole the crown and the scepter."

"Which dream?" Audrey challenged. "The one you're in now or the one you that you never really dreamt?"

Mal shook her head defiantly. "I have no idea what you're talking 'bout," she denied forcefully. "I'm not in a dream."

Audrey scoffed as she slowly started pacing around her. "Of course you are," the new villain argued. "How else would you explain your memory not matching with those you spent every waking moment with?"

Mal raised her eyebrow in inquiry. "How do you know that?"

"Because I know everything." Audrey raised the scepter slightly with spite radiating from her eyes. "It's all thanks to the Dragon Scepter. As I told you before, I wanted the crown and the scepter, so I took them."

Stopping in front of the purple-haired fairy, Audrey titled her head curiously. "You of all people should understand that, Mal," she insisted. "My life was perfect until you stole it from me. I had spent ten years learning everything I needed to become Queen of Auradon, but then Ben suddenly decided to let four villain children from the Isle come to Auradon. He and I were together for two years when you put that love spell on him."

Mal blinked in surprise. No, that wasn't right. Ben and Audrey never dated because he has always been with Mal. She _never_ placed a spell on him.

But why did it sound so familiar?

The orb of Maleficent's scepter glowed venomously. Audrey seemed to be drinking in its power. Mal tried not to freak out, but this was bad—really, really bad. Mal was all too familiar with the destructive powers of her mother's loathsome staff.

Or was she?

Audrey glared at her nemesis. Then she crouched down, cradling the scepter, as if to cast a spell.

"Wait, Audrey, stop. Don't use that!" Mal begged, desperately trying to think of a way to disarm her.

"I thought you liked spells," purred Audrey, relishing her upper hand.

Mal's alarm heightened. She had to convince Audrey to relinquish the scepter before the vengeful princess did something she'd regret. Perhaps she should appeal to her as a friend. Mal tried to employ her sweetest-sounding voice. "Okay, Audrey—"

Audrey interrupted Mal right there. She wasn't buying Mal's chummy act, not for a minute. "Quiet!" She ordered. With a savage blow, she struck the glowing scepter on the ground and released a worrying shower of bright sparks.

Mal genuinely quivered. "That's not a toy!" she exclaimed. "It's dangerous."

Audrey's eyes teemed with evil intent. "I _want_ to be dangerous. Auradon turned its back on me!" Audrey pivoted in place, whipped around her luscious hair, and stormed away with attitude. "So I'll turn my back on Auradon," she muttered ominously.

Audrey threw her head back cackling as she waved the luminous scepter in Mal's direction, cursing her with a flash of light.

* * *

It was the perfect day for a birthday party at the Enchanted Lake, and Jane's guests were having blast. They splashed in the crystalline green water and enjoyed cupcakes off a three-tiered pastry stand. Several girls in summer dresses gathered around a crystal punch bowl. A periwinkle banner reading HAPPY BIRTHDAY, JANE hung above their heads. The banner, of course, was decorated with pink bows.

Without warning, a fierce wind swept through the party with a whoosh. The music died instantly, and up on the grass a cloud of threatening pink smoke swirled. Jane's guests gasped as Audrey appeared, wearing the queen's crown and holding Maleficent's scepter.

"Anyone save me guacamole?" she asked a surprised young man. "No?"

Audrey swanned around Jane's party just like Maleficent had at the christening years earlier. "Seems like someone forgot to invite me."

Jane frowned as Audrey plucked a blue-frosted cupcake out of a party guest's hands and chucked it to the ground with spite. Obviously, the princess was not the surprise guest she was hoping to see.

Audrey smirked at the birthday girl's reaction. "Don't expect Mal," she insisted. "She's—" Audrey paused to toss the cupcake behind her with a careless shrug. "Not feeling herself."

Jane furrowed her brow with worry, so Audrey mockingly pouted. "Oh? Does that make you sad? Ruin everything?"

Audrey made a show of spinning the scepter and pointing it at the detestable party guests. "Mindless little drones!" She shouted. "How could you let her stay in this dream for so long? How could you forget that _she_ was supposed to be your queen?"

Audrey raised the staff and was about to release havoc on the party when Chad scampered down the hill, waving his hands in the air, frantic to catch her attention. He darted to Audrey's side. "Time out, time out!" He held out his hands in a failed attempt to calm the situation. "First off, great new look. I absolutely love the feathers."

Audrey glared at him with contempt as Chad kept rambling.

"Before you do whatever you're going to do, I was wondering if maybe you wanted a loyal boyfriend by your side?" he offered.

Audrey rolled her eyes.

"Partner in crime? Sidekick?" Chad abandoned all hope of seeming like a brave and gallant prince and pleaded with Audrey. "Or maybe just a lackey to do your bidding. Change tires? Or smoothie runs?" Chad gave Audrey his best puppy dog eyes, the ones she had never been able to resist when they had dated.

"No," Audrey denied vehemently. "You will only get in the way of me trying to wake up the queen." She gazed over the rest of the loathsome party. "If this version of Auradon likes being in this dream so much, then they will love this!"

Audrey strolled menacingly between the scattered guests and sang a creepy rendition of 'Happy Birthday'. Her voice was thick with vengeance. Each time she stopped to stare at a group of teenagers, ominous fog rolled in and put the cluster of students to sleep on the spot.

Haughty and imperious, Audrey paraded around the lakeside and spread her curse of endless sleep across the entire party. The spell gave new meaning to the phrase _slumber party_. Once all the guests were asleep, Audrey stood on top of a rocky cliff and stared down at Jane, who stood alone in the pavilion.

"Go ahead," Audrey challenged. "Escape the spell like you did before! You won't stop me from waking her!"

Audrey slammed the scepter ruthlessly into the ground and disappear with Chad in a cloud of smoke.

The magical fog rolled closer and closer to the birthday girl. It was sure to put her to sleep the moment it touched her. But Jane immediately came up with a solution. _The Enchanted Lake!_ she thought, and waded into the sparkling magical water.

Taking a deep breath, Jane dove underwater, holding her breath in hopes that she could avoid the effect of the dreadful spell.


	7. Chapter 7

**Here is the next chapter! **

**It is posted a day early because I am having troubles with my cell phone. Since I have no Wi-Fi at my house, I usually update with my cell-phone, but I can't do that if my phone is broken. That will most likely affect the update for Behind the Facade.**

**So this chapters explains the events the chapter before. Some of you had questions about Audrey's decision to not have Chad be her sidekick but none of you questioned why you didn't see Mal turn into a hag.**

**Well, if you read my author's note in ****Hade's Weakness****, you would know that I can't **_**stand**_** to watch those scenes in Descendants 3 and wanted to change the spell in that story. So, in this story, I made it to where Mal didn't want to see herself being a hag again.**

**However, one of you voiced your irritation that Audrey wasn't punished for what she did. In the story previously mentioned, she **_**will**_** be punished for attempted murder.**

**And I am extremely sorry that this chapter is so short! I know it's no excuse but I've been having trouble sleeping lately because I pulled a muscle in my neck, I have been stressing over college work, **_**and **_**my phone decided that it should completely die overnight when the battery was fully charged before I fell asleep. **

**I am not having the best week.**

**Enjoy.**

* * *

Jay snarled his nose at what he and the group just witness. "I'm confused," he admitted. "Why did it completely skip Mal being spelled?"

"Would you want to reminisce being turned into an old hag?" Uma pointed out with a roll of her eyes. "She obviously hated being a hag so she subconsciously willed the spell she's under now to skip over those events. At least none of us have to see it for the first or second time."

"Bad news is Mal still plans on leaving Auradon," Carlos reminded insistently. "Which means we have to break the spell _before_ her final fight with Audrey."

"I can't believe the spell manipulated the situation." Evie huffed to rid herself of her frustration. "Now Mal thinks that Ben _and _I want the barrier closed instead of it being her."

"Maybe it's better this way," Ben suggested. "She knows more than before that there is something wrong or something isn't quite right, especially since no one else remembers her rose."

"And I am starting to make her wonder." Audrey informed with a small, prideful smile gracing her pale lips. "Since I have more control of what I say in her dreams, I can constantly throw jibes at her to make her wake up. I reminded her about the events that actually happened and making her question why her memories aren't aligning with everyone else."

"Do you think anything major will change since Chad's not going to be your henchmen?" Evie wondered.

"No," Audrey denied confidently. "Like 'dream-me' said, he would probably get in the way of waking Mal. Besides, he wasn't useful in the first place. What happens next?"

"We go to the Isle to get her father's ember to break the spell," Jay recalled. "Maybe we should have Hades place the ember back in Mal's hand to work its magic."

"Hades won't do it," Uma argued. "He privately told me a couple days ago that he thinks the ember was also responsible for Mal being spelled. Since she's only 'half-Hades' as he described, the ember discovered she was not its 'master' and decided to punish her by letting the spell be casted."

Jay sighed in slight despair. "There goes that idea. . ."

"Do you think Hades could wake her before tomorrow?" Carlos questioned somewhat hopefully. "Tomorrow _is_ Christmas Eve."

"That's not important Carlos," Evie chided with a light glare of disapproval. "Who knows how long it will be?"

Ben ran his fingers through his hair to calm himself. "It's going to be a long day . . ."


	8. Chapter 8

**Here is the next chapter!**

**I didn't actually start this chapter until Saturday night and worked my ass off Sunday night to get it finished, even if it's shorter than usual and not as good as I hoped it would be. I haven't even started the next chapter for ****Hades's Weakness**** yet. On the bright side, I got my phone fixed and my neck/back is feeling much better!**

**On the downside, there won't be a chapter on Thursday. I got a few tests and exams that I need to study for and a couple projects I really need to work on. Hopefully it can get back to normal by next week. This delay also has NOTHING to do with the new book in the "****Trials of Apollo****" series that is supposed to come out tomorrow. . . *wink* *wink***

**This chapter gets a little interesting closer to the end. I had an idea a month or so ago when I listened to a song that got me thinking that the lyrics would fit with Hades and Mal's relationship . . . sort of. I debated on whether or not I should use it for quite some time. **

**With that said, the lyrics being used are from the song "For the Love of a Daughter" by Demi Lovato.**

**Enjoy.**

* * *

For the second time in three days Mal found herself having no control over her body and no memory of what happened after Audrey began to use the power of the scepter. Mal had no idea why she was driving her motorbike through the Isle of the Lost with Celia as her passenger or why the rest of the Core Four were following behind her in their bikes.

Within a minute, the four VKs parked their vehicles in the lively atmosphere of the French Quarter. Mal removed her helmet and then herself off the vehicle, silently wondering what was happening now. Some kind of mystic force had her place her hands on her face.

"Heeeeeeey," she cheered with a grateful laugh. "I'm me again!"

What?

What was she talking about?

Did something happen to her?

"Duh." Celia rolled her eyes in annoyance. "Evil magic doesn't work on the Isle. Kind of the point of the magic barrier."

'Evil magic'?

So Audrey casted a spell on her?

What spell?

"Woo, welcome back," Evie greeted, throwing her arm around her pal to show her relief.

"Thank you." Mal thanked, but she wasn't sure what for.

She smiled to not make anyone suspicious as they followed Celia, who led them down a dark run-down lane. After a thick steel door slid open, the five travelers pushed through a set of opaque curtains, then entered the shrouded hideaway through the open mouth of a forty-foot-tall laughing carnival mask.

"Daddy!" Celia shouted excitedly.

Dr. Facilier greeted his daughter with pure delight. He rushed to meet Celia on the arcade floor, where the two busted into an impressive coordinated dance. With the secret salutation complete, Dr. Facilier hugged his daughter tightly. "Come, here, you little rascal."

Mal took in the sweet family scene with silent envy since their relationship was _nothing_ like her and her father. Dr. Facilier and Celia were like two thieves in a pod while Mal and Hades were an abandoned, abused kitten and the careless, neglectful owner.

While Celia spoke with her father, the Core Four strolled around the arcade. Toward the front, Carlos stood in front of an ancient antenna television and put in the two tokens it required to start. The beat-up set sprang to life and an Auradon newscast revealed that evil things were afoot across the sea.

"Uh, guys, come look at this," Carlos called, dread filling his face.

Mal, Evie, and Jay gathered around their friend to watch the news in dismay, though Mal was slightly distracted. You would be too if you weren't used to seeing your friend all grown up.

"There are rumors that Sleeping Beauty's daughter, Audrey is behind the sleeping spell," the reporter continued. "We are trying to discover who is responsible for these vicious lies and which evil villain perpetrated this evil."

The anchorman cocked his head to listen to his earphone better. "We have an update. What? It's moving this way! It's moving this way—"

Mal sprinted outside with Jay, Evie, and Carlos following her; ready to rush back to Auradon to save the kingdom. It would be the last thing Mal would do for the kingdom before she leaves for good. There was just one problem: they had no way to get there.

Harry Hook, Gil, and two of their nasty pirate buds sat astride the VKs' motorbikes. Based on the laws of the street, their bikes were pirate booty now.

"Wow. Rookie mistake," Carlos scolded himself and the group. Mal felt foolish. The VKs knew better than to leave anything of value sitting out in the open around the Isle.

Captain Hook's son, who had a permanent smarmy smirk etched across his face, raised his left arm and mock-saluted Jay with his fake hook. "Long time no see," Harry greeted, his words drowning in his Isle pirate accent.

"Get off my bike, Hook!" Jay shouted.

"Catch me if you can, Jay," Harry dared him.

His striking green eyes sparkled as he scooted down the French Quarter avenue. Gil, son of Gaston, drove off next. He took his hands off the handlebars and waved his muscular arms in the air as he drove by.

Jay surveyed the French Quarter street, formulated a plan, and then, as if calling a play on the tourney field, instructed the others where to go. "Over the roofs, we'll cut them off!" he exclaimed, and scurried up the side of an old shack.

Evie and Carlos followed Jay's lead with no hesitation. Celia started to join the fray, but Mal unconsciously grabbed the collar of the little fortune-teller's splashy jacket and brought her to a swift halt. "Hey, hey, hey," she chided against her will. "They got this. You and I have to find the ember."

What?

Why do they need her father's ember?

Yes, it is about as powerful as the scepter, but why didn't they get Fairy Godmother instead?

It would have saved them the hassle of going to the isle.

"Good timing." Celia snapped her fingers, unknowingly snapping Mal out of her daze. "It's right about his nap time."

She turned on the wedge heel of her magenta boots and led Mal in the opposite direction, through the twisted alley maze.

* * *

Mal and Celia stood at the locked entrance of a run-down old mine shaft. It reeked of _bad idea_. The wire fence was marked with the same unnerving skull graphic as was on the pin Hades wore to fasten his chiton. Mal recoiled at the sight. Her eyes focused on the ominous NO TRESSPASSING and GET LOST signs that covered the gate. She paused at one that read BEWARE OF DOG with a crude drawing of a foreboding Cerberus.

But something was telling her she had nothing to worry about.

"Hey," Mal gestured to the sign. "Is that dog even real?"

Celia looked at the sign before giving the purple-haired girl a once-over. "You'll see . . ."

The young fortune-teller placed the skull-shaped key in the rusted lock and slowly opened the corroded gate. It squeaked. She entered the dark, dank shaft and motioned for Mal to follow.

"Stay quiet," the young girl warned ominously. "It echoes like crazy in here."

Celia grabbed a dirt-covered mining helmet, flicked on the headlamp, and climbed onto the front seat of a rusted-out rail cycle. Mal breathed deeply, grabbed a mining hat, and hopped onto the back seat. The things she was willing to do for Auradon. And she thought she was done with that kingdom . . .

Celia checked the jalopy's jerry-rigged lanterns and released the brake, and the girls pedaled into the craggy tunnel, which grew smaller with every inch they descended. When the shaft became too narrow for the mine cycle, they hopped off the rig, removed their mining helmets, and tiptoes toward a small tunnel opening.

The girls paused at the mouth of the tunnel and surveyed Hades's ramshackle chamber, which lay below. Mal was not impressed.

The god of the Underworld had converted an abandoned mining cave into his sooty make-do personal lair. The rocky walls were slick with minerals. Rotting support timbers stood throughout. An azure scarf covered a wobbly lampshade, bathing the entire room in a blue haze. With black sunglasses covering his blue eyes, Hades sat deep asleep on a shoddy couch. The immortal god's feet were perched on the armrest.

The vicious dog bark continued to pierce the air. Mal turned her head instinctively to an old record that was circling on a dusty turntable. She knew she had nothing to worry about! But . . . how did Mal know there was no dog?

Celia locked eyes with Mal and nodded to the side. Mal followed her gaze. Smack-dab behind Hades's snoring head sat a small etched dish that held the coveted blue ember. Mal gazed at Celia, who was trying to tell her to sneak around the snoozing god to steal the ember.

However, the Queen of the Isle had other plans.

The space was dead quiet except for the canine recording, which rasped and scratched in an irksome way. Annoyed by the grating sound and the whole situation was in, Mal stormed over to the prehistoric record player and stubbornly lifted the needle, much to the horror to Celia. The needle scratched with an _eeeeee!_

"What are you doing here, Mali?" Hades cooed, almost like he was awake the whole time.

His voice sent chills down Mal's spine, especially with how he said his nickname for her. She couldn't remember the last time he called her that.

"I need your ember and answers," Mal insisted before reluctantly adding, "Dad."

While it took a lot to shock Celia, her mouth dropped open in disbelief, not that Mal could blame her

Hades removed his sunglasses and sized up his daughter, his eyes boring into her soul. "It's about time," he commented sarcastically. "I've been waiting nearly a week for you to show up."

Mal might have been trembling inside, but she refused to show her father an ounce of fear. He didn't deserve that kind of satisfaction. She hadn't seen Hades in years, and this was twice in one week. Lucky her.

But it's only been two days since their last confrontation.

Right?

Hades stood from the couch, towering over Mal tremendously. "What answers are you looking for?" He wondered as he began to walk precariously around her. "The reason why your memories aren't aligning with your friends? Why you can't remember anything between Cotillion and your Auradon engagement? Why your precious rose vanished from existence? Or perhaps why your leg is magically healed without a trace of a scar?"

Mal blinked in surprise. No . . . that couldn't be right. She distinctively remembered Evie fretting about her wound before they went to the Isle to get the four new VKs. Yet when she lifted her pant leg, the bandages were gone along with any trace of an injury.

Mal gazed at her father with a slightly new focus. "Did Ben ask you for your blessing to propose to me nearly three years ago on the Isle?"

Hades scoffed at the 'ridiculous' question. "How could he when he didn't know I was your father? How could he when he was _never _raised on the Isle?"

Mal, although confused by the announcement, decided to get back to the real situation at hand and worry about that later. "Do you want to make up for being a lousy father?" She held out her hand again. "Give me the ember."

Hades held up the ember, rolled it between his fingers, and opted to taunt his daughter a little longer. "You're only _half_ Hades, remember?" He reminded with a small smirk. "The ember won't do everything for you that it does for me."

Mal looked her father straight in the eyes. "I'll take my chances," she countered, calling his bluff.

Hades stared at Mal for a good while, until he finally relented. He whirled the ember around his fingers before warning her, "If it gets wet, it's game over." He handed the ember to his daughter, adding, "If there's anything you want to say to me, say it now_._ You will regret it if you don't."

Mal silently fumed at what seemed like a challenge. There were _so_ many things she wanted to tell her father and they were all so painful . . .

"_Don't you remember I'm your baby girl_?" She questioned as she began to sing; the only way she wouldn't lose her courage. "_How could you push me out of your world? Lied to your flesh and your blood. Put your hands on the ones that you wore you loved."_

Hades's jaw dropped at the accusation. "Mali, I never—"

"_Don't you remember, I'm your baby girl!" _Mal practically shouted throughout her singing as a single tear slipped down her cheek._ "How could you throw me right out of your world? So young when the pain had begun. Now forever afraid of being loved. . ."_

Without another word, Mal walked out of the lair with a little more confidence in her stride.

* * *

Celia and Mal walked through the dark tunnel, with the younger girl assuming, "I guess that's the reason why he's always asking about you."

Mal stopped in her tracks and raised her eyebrows, surprised to learn Hades has ever shown an interest in her. "Evie is the only one who knows that he's my dad," she told Celia. "And as far as I'm concerned, he doesn't even exist." Yet here she was, clutching his ember tightly in her hand.

Mal followed Celia through the mine with a single reassuring thought in mind.

Ben wouldn't be King of the Isle if he wasn't raised on the Isle. . .

Right?


	9. Chapter 9

**Although it is added later in the day and is shorter than usual, here is the next chapter!**

**ANNOUNCEMENT:**** Thursday chapters will be no more as I am in the process of reconstructing my other story called 'Kore'. I now have a set schedule for working on these three stories. I think I can stay on track and probably provide longer chapters for 'Hades's Weakness'. **

**Surprisingly, this story is very close to being finished. After doing an outline of future chapters, I discovered only three chapters remain after this one; **_**maybe **_**four. I will let you know the definite amount next week and you may receive two chapters.**

**Enjoy the wedding Wednesday afternoon!**

**;)**

* * *

Ben held his cell phone up to his ear as he paced his palace bedroom, occasionally running his hand through his hair to relieve his stress. While in full king mode, he called the shots with authority and got things done confidently. However, he was _very _close to losing his beastly temper.

"I want the Auradon guards handing out gas masks." Ben paused to listen to the person on the other line, his blood boiling as they spoke their concern. "Well not everyone is asleep!"

He hastily hanged up the phone, tossing it aside on his desk. Ben adverted his attention to the royal attendant that stood watch at the entrance way, ordering, "Find out if there have been any sights of Audrey and if she has a list of demands."

The young man nodded politely before hurriedly walking out the door, fleeing before facing the royal's wrath.

Once the door closed behind the attendant, Ben fell into his chair, completely exhausted from this debacle. Frustration suffocating him, the king practically ripped open the collar of his blue-and-yellow jacket as leaned back in his chair with an agitated sigh.

As soon as he finally calmed down, Ben sensed something or someone behind him. Jerking out of his seat, Ben turned to see Audrey had sneaked behind him. It took a moment for him to process her wicked transformation.

Gone were Audrey's signature pink frills; deep mauve, black lace, and black feathers replaced them. With the queen's crown glinting on her head, she looked more like an alluring enchantress than a prissy pink princess.

Audrey's eyes glinted as she giggled evilly. "You reacted quicker than before," she observed in amusement.

"Because I knew you were coming this time," Ben growled viciously, his body tensing ever so slightly with every passing second.

"Oh?" Audrey tilted her head innocently. "Does that mean you know that this is our second time in this situation?"

Instead of answering the question, Ben quickly changed the subject when he noticed something in the princess's hand. He nodded his chin at the peculiar object. "What are you doing with the scepter?"

"I am trying to use it to wake the queen from this spell," Audrey insisted, as she twirled the scepter menacingly in her hand. "What are you doing trying to keep her asleep?"

"I have no idea what you're talking about," Ben denied vehemently. "I am trying to protect the kingdom that I will be living in with my future queen for the rest of our lives."

"Oh?" Audrey pursed her lips in curiously. "If I remember correctly, in this dream, Mal threatened to break off the engagement if you close the barrier for good." Her pucker morphed into a mocking smirk. "Kind of ironic since, in reality, _she_ was the one that wanted to close the barrier."

"And it will this time," Ben insisted stubbornly. "Mal will see that it's the right thing to do."

"She will _see_ that you are _not_ her king!" Audrey argued knowingly.

The king rolled his eyes as he thrusted out his open hand angrily. "Just give me the scepter," he demanded, "and I will let this go."

Although that infuriated Audrey last time, she smiled maliciously. "You know that's not what happens next."

Before Ben had time to move, Audrey thrusted the powerful scepter toward him, releasing a crackling hex. She grinned gleefully at the results. _That_ spell worked just as well as before.

Next she turned her sights on Auradon City. Audrey stood on Ben's balcony, peered out over the entire kingdom with mad delight, and released a condemning curse on all the people below. "Sleeping is too good for Auradon."

A menacing flash blanketed the kingdom; a frozen fate befalling hundreds around the land.

* * *

With a blink of an eye, Mal was somehow back at the Isle's destitute Bridge Plaza with Jay, Carlos, Evie, and Celia on either side of her. Unsure how he had it, Jay clicked the enchanted remote that temporarily opened the magical barrier.

Mal squeezed Hades's ember tightly in her palm as she crossed onto the bridge to Auradon, hoping it could help with her memory loss. The ember ignited into dancing blue flames the moment it hit the magical land. With a mighty flash, the glowing power shot through Mal.

The effect was instantaneous.

Her signature purple hair became streaked with blue tones, and her purple vest turned midnight blue. Even her wedge high-tops and fingerless gloves boasted painted blue flames. Mal looked down, stared at her altered clothes in shock, then twirled a strand of her bluish hair with intense fascination.

She guessed there was more of her father in her than she'd realized.

Suddenly, everything was fast-forwarding again.

While the other four were marveling at her dramatic transformation, Harry and Gil slipped through the barrier right before it closed. After celebrating extremely loudly, the pirates walked confidently across the bridge, but Carlos and Jay blocked their path before they could get any further.

Mal, on the other hand, didn't want to get in the middle of the intervention. Something was telling her she had went through this before and it didn't end so well.

However, Harry had shoved Carlos back, forcing him to tumble unwillingly into Mal. She staggered off-balance, causing the ember to jostle free from her grip. She desperately tried to grab the escaping ember, but Harry's hook scooped around her fumbling hand before she could nab it. The bright blue ember sailed high into the air as everything slowed down to normal pace.

"No!" Mal screamed in despair.

She watched helplessly as it plummeted toward the deep dark water below. Any chance of regaining her missing memory would be extinguished the moment the ember got wet. Mal waited with agony for the telltale splash.

But the dreaded splash never came.

Instead, a long, slimy turquoise tentacle emerged from the sea. It stretched to its impressive full length and skillfully snatched the ember out of the air. With a whoosh, Uma, in her part-octopus form, rose grandly from the rough waters and gripped the powerful ember.

Mal had to hand it to the sea witch; she knew how to make a splashy entrance.

Uma looked magnificent, wilder, and more in her element than she had at Cotillion. She wore a turquoise sweetheart-necked bodice that perfectly framed her mother's golden shell necklace. Her tentacles swirled through the water with grace and ease. She tossed back her long turquoise hair, which was braided at the crown of her head and fell loose below her waist.

"Drop something?" she teased with a wry smile. The ember sizzled, dulled; growing weaker in her dripping grasp.

Although she should have felt panicked at seeing Hades's ember in Uma's tentacle, Mal felt strangely relieved. After all, something had told her a few weeks ago that she would be the solution and her ally.

Wait . . . it was a few days ago—

Right?

"It can't get wet." Mal warned cautiously, yet calmly. "Return it before it goes out."

Uma laughed mischievously. She glowed with confidence as she wrapped her tentacle tightly around the ember, sinking into the dark water.

"No!" Evie shrieked for her friend, believing everything was lost, but Mal wasn't convinced.

Uma's marvelous gold shell necklace brightened beneath the waving sea. Then a whirling burst of water gushed upward out of the ocean's roiling surface, exploded, and rained back down on everyone who stood on the bridge. Mal and her friends scrambled to the side railing, expecting to see a tentacled Uma rise dramatically from the sea once more. But there was no sign of her.

"Hi, boys," greeted a voice behind them.

Everyone spun around to see Uma on the Auradon side of the bridge, looking fabulous in her teenage form. She wore fish scale leggings and a pair of aqua cowboy boots with gold crustacean accents. Her clothes were beaded with shells and sea glass. In her hand was the still-lit ember.

Mal remained calm, just in case Uma decided to pull an unexpected trick. "Welcome back," the fairy greeted softly. "You've been gone a while."

"So have you," Uma barked. "While you have been sleeping, I was looking for a hole in the barrier to let everyone out. And you know what I found? It's better out there than I ever thought." She pointed at Mal and her friends accusingly, snarling, "And you've been keeping it all for yourselves."

Although Mal wished she could ask what the sea witch meant by 'sleeping', she simply didn't have time. Audrey was causing mischief in Auradon while Mal was greeting a gorgeous octopus—not that she'll tell Uma that.

Mal held out her arm cautiously. "I need the ember to break a spell," she insisted.

"Which one?" Uma interrogated. "The one that's on you or the one casted by Sleeping Beauty's daughter?"

"Now is not the time for games Uma!" Evie scolded, surprising Mal with her sudden abrasive behavior. "People's lives are in danger!"

Uma kept her hardened gaze on Mal. "You know what I want," she claimed. "Guarantee me that the barrier will come down."

"Mal can't do that," Evie argued for the fairy. "She's not queen yet."

Uma arrogantly cocked her head to the side. "What are you? Her spokeswoman?" She snapped. "Either she agrees or I toss this rock into the sea. Her choice."

Mal sighed softly, knowing the decision she made just yesterday. Or was it the day before . . .

"I will talk to Ben," she promised. "If he doesn't agree to remove the barrier, then I will return to the Isle forever. You will rule the island as queen and I will do whatever you want or need me to do for the sake of the Isle of the Lost."

"Mal!" Evie chided. "You can't do that! You are supposed to be Queen of Auradon!"

Mal's eyes flashed their bright vibrant hues in defiance. "_And _you can keep hold of the ember until I need it," she added, ignoring her friend's warning. "If I betray your trust, you can do whatever you wish to me and the ember."

Uma smirked at the proposal. "You've gotten good at bargaining while you've been asleep." She opened her gold shell necklace and placed the ember within it, sealing it away safely. "Lead the way, _Princess_."

The strangely united band of villains started the long walk across the magical bridge toward Auradon—

Leaving Mal wondering if Evie or Uma knew something she didn't.

* * *

**Cliffhanger?**

**Be sure to leave a review and I'll see you next week.**


	10. Chapter 10

**Here is the next chapter!**

**This one is short, so you will see another chapter posted some time today, maybe in the next ten minutes to hour. In that chapter, you will be informed on how many more remains for the story.**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

No one spoke for quite some time, maybe because they didn't want to believe what they just saw.

Carlos sighed as he ran his fingers through his hair. "So much for her waking up today," he muttered in despair. "It's the morning of Christmas Eve, yet we are spending it watching over Mal's spelled body."

"I have to agree with Carlos this time," Jay added before Evie, Uma, or Ben—who were the only ones remaining in the room—could scold the younger boy. "I was hoping we could spend today with her _and _our families, but now we have to choose between her _or_ our families."

Evie sighed as she leaned back in her chair in defeat. "You're right," she admitted begrudgingly. "I mean, I can't stay all day. My mother is expecting me in a little bit on the Isle, I have to be back by one to spend time with Doug and his family, then spend a couple hours at my place to help some VKs get ready for the celebration on the bridge at seven."

"I promised my mother I would work at the restaurant until five." Uma intervened gently. "If I don't leave soon, I'm going to be late and have to face the wrath of my mother's tentacle."

"Then all of you should go," Ben insisted softly with a small, tender smile. "I'll stay and watch over Mal."

"You should come with us," Carlos suggested carefully as to not raise the king's temper. "We can have her father watch over her so you can take a break."

However, Ben shook his head stubbornly. "Like Jay said, we are either going to spend Christmas Eve with Mal or with our family," he reiterated. "Well, Mal _is _my family, or at least she will be. Besides, I can't let her spend Christmas Eve alone. The moment everyone leaves her, she may awake and be confused and frightened. I _need _to stay so that doesn't happen."

"But her mind isn't at a place where she could potentially break the spell," Jay commented. "She is just walking to Auradon from the Isle right now. It took a few hours before she had the final fight with Audrey. Who knows how long it will take her in her dream state?"

"Then I better not chance it," Ben retorted. He gestured to the door with his head, his hands preoccupied by holding his beloved's. "Go ahead. I hope all of you have a nice Christmas Eve. I'll be spending it with my queen."


	11. Chapter 11

**Here is the next chapter!**

**Yes, this chapter is short. No, I actually do not know how many more chapters remain. If I had to guess, **_**maybe **_**three. Next Monday, you will get two chapters once again. That means one chapter will be left, but I am going to keep it a surprise when I add it. I could make you wait a day, four days, or seven. It all depends on the feedback I get from you readers. **

**Enjoy!**

* * *

The motley crew of villain kids marched over the bridge, hiked along the craggy coast, and wound their way up the road that let to Auradon Prep. The scene that greeted them was shocking. The school's green lawn was littered with sleeping students.

"They're asleep," Evie announced as she absorbed the alarming sight. "Everyone."

Evie and Carlos tried their cell phones, hoping to reach someone who could provide an explanation, but not one of them worked. Mal somehow already knew that, so she didn't bother trying to get a hold of anyone. As for Jay, he left his phone at Evie's castle since he never used the device.

"I can't get Dizzy or Doug," Evie announced with concern.

"Or Jane. Signal's out," confirmed Carlos.

Nearby, Carlos did a double take and broke out in a huge smile. "Dude?"

Dude sat beneath a picnic table, eating a hot dog from a conked-out boy's hand. The mutt was living his best life. Dude looked up, caught in the act, and belched.

"Dude, really?" asked Carlos, trying to stifle a laugh.

"He wasn't eating it," the dog barked drily.

Carlos realized the dog might have some answers. "Dude, do you know what happened here?"

"Yeah, Audrey put everybody to sleep. Oh, and then some of them—"

"Guys!" cried Evie. She pointed at a statuesque girl who stood a few feet away from Dude. "Hannah's turned to stone." Hannah was frozen in granite, still wearing her marching band uniform.

"Alright, everyone, stay on your toes," Jay warned, looking out for the group. The sleeping kids, the stone student—it was all Audrey's doing. She had to be stopped.

"Let's check the school," Uma suggested. Harry, Celia, and Gil followed her toward the entrance.

"No," Evie argued. "We need to go to the castle. Audrey went after the crown so it's obvious that she'll go after Ben."

"I'm with Uma on this," Mal intervened. "We're already here. We might as well look around."

Despite the logic, Evie shook her head stubbornly. "Ben could be in danger. We have to protect him since he's King of Auradon."

"If you have to protect him, then why is he king?" Uma challenged as she stepped up to Evie.

"He's king because he's a fair ruler," Evie insisted.

"Then why did he abandon the Isle in our time of need?" Uma interrogated with a hardened glare.

"Guys," Mal implored. "We have more important matters to focus on, like stopping Audrey. If we don't find her at the castle, then we will split up to search the school."

"To the castle," Evie repeated, satisfied with her small victory.

* * *

Sometime later, the group trailed after Dude, who led them into the palace's hall of armor. Sunlight shone through the domed stained glass ceiling, illuminating artwork of the great battle scenes and gallant knights of past reigns. The group approached the grand foyer with great reverence.

Across the room, Uma and Evie were locked in their own dispute. "Bet you lost sleep thinking about me on the loose," Uma goaded.

"A princess doesn't lose sleep over miniscule problems," Evie barked. "Especially ones that smell like rotten shrimp."

"Girls," Mal chided with a roll of her eyes, "let's not do this. We need to focus on looking for Audrey."

"Then let's split up," Uma suggested for the fifth time in the past ten minutes. "You, me, Carlos, and Harry will search the school while Evie, Celia, Jay, and Gil search the rest of the castle. This way the boys aren't at each other's throats and I'm not tempted to squish Evie."

_Clash! Clash!_ A suit of armor that had stood stiff for years on a high wood pedestal clicked its heels and turned toward the group.

"I believe we're being challenged," Harry informed, his hook dancing in the air.

Evie and Uma, too busy one-upping each other, failed to heed Harry's warning. "That makes absolutely no sense," Evie insulted. "And there's no way I'm letting you potentially be alone with Mal. Besides, unless we stick together, Audrey will spell the group that doesn't have the ember."

Uma scoffed. "Sounds like something you have to worry about."

"Girls!" Harry interrupted the girls' competitive confab again. "We have a situation here."

That would prove to be an understatement.

The bewitched knight moved and spoke ominously in Audrey's voice. The effect was disturbing. "You want a prince to wake you, Mal? How about a knight in shining armor? Or knights?"

The lead knight swung his lethal sword with a swift, authoritative gesture, and the rest of the suits of armor in the long hall magically clinked to life and drew their sharpened swords on the VKs.

Uma and Mal shared a furtive look. Spooked and outnumbered, Mal, Uma, and their friends backed up, spun around, and rushed toward the hall exit. But before they could reach it, two menacing knights stepped forward and blocked the doors. Exiting would not be an option.

Gil grabbed two gleaming swords and handed one to Uma. Jay followed Gil's lead and snatched several swords, then tossed a blade to Mal and his friends with perfect precision. Harry snatched the halberd he'd been eyeing earlier.

Uma jumped up onto a tall platform in the center of the hall. "Fall back. Let me lead," Uma shouted to the others.

Mal watched as Evie bristled. Of course, the princess wouldn't want to be outranked by a pirate.

Evie leaped onto the raised platform and with a confident heft, lifted her sword above her head. "Swords in the air if you're with me," Evie declared.

Uma did not comply. She flashed a fake grin, stepped in front of Evie, and whipped around her turquoise hair. She was not about to fall in line.

Mal looked askance and confused at both girls. Something told her the roles where switched. _She _was supposed to be the one arguing with Uma, not Evie.

So why isn't she?

Mal jumped between them and planted her hands on her hips. "Now isn't the time to argue," she chided. "Let's work together for now and once we defeat these knights, we'll go back to hating each other. Alright?"

The enchanted knights marched with military precision and attacked the teens in one swift swoosh. Swords clanged, blades scraped, metal clashed against metal.

The unstoppable armor army was on its way to easily trouncing the band of VKs. Their swords moved so quickly they were a blur. Mal looked around the hall at her friends, who stumbled with exhaustion. They fought valiantly, but were overwhelmed and overmatched. Mal's eyes flashed green with focus.

She pushed through the chaos and made her way back up to the platform. Her friends assumed she would cast a spell on the suit of armor, but that wouldn't be the case this time.

As Mal stared at the doomed battle scene below, she thought her heart was beating quickly because she was nervous. Then her hands became numb as she started to get unnaturally sweaty. _Shit!_

She's having a panic attack.

Mal fell to her knees as she started hyperventilating even worse than before. Her vision blurred as the room began to spin around her.

_Mal?_

_Ben?_ Mal somehow managed to think despite suffering a panic attack.

That can't be right. Why is he speaking in her mind? Where even is he?

_Mal, you are almost there._

_You won't be able to wake up this time like I hope, but that's okay._

_Keep true to yourself by listening to your heart instead of your head—_

_Just like the great queen in you would do._

Taking in a deep breath, the room finally quit spinning as Mal got her panic attack under control.

But everything seemed to fast-forward again.

The army of armor was now piled in the center of the room, having been defeated by some magical force. The teens were separated into their two distinct cliques, abandoning any sign of friendship that may have been there before. Evie, Jay, and Carlos stood to one side, while Uma, Gil, and Harry stood to the other.

Mal sighed. "Audrey clearly knows we're here. We need to get out of here ASAP."

"Alright, then let's go to this cheerleader's dorm room," Uma insisted. "Even If she's not there, we might find some sort of clue."

Mal pointed to the teenage boys and the talking dog. "Okay, I need you guys to go find Ben. We will meet back at Evie's place in two hours at the most. Don't be late, alright?"

"Sounds like we're going with my plan," Uma boasted with a careless shrug. "Just sayin'."

"It was kind of the obvious plan," Evie retorted bitterly.

"Technically I said it first," Mal corrected.

"Whatever!" Evie exclaimed, throwing her arms in the air as she headed out of the hall.

The boys followed her then Uma and Celia. Mal hanged behind for a few moments to gather her thoughts. If Ben was so insistent on her listening to her heart—

Then why would he say that she should be on board with closing the barrier?


	12. Chapter 12

**Here is the next chapter!**

**As I had previously stated, there are two chapters today; this one that is incredible short and another that is of moderate length. Since I had such a busy week, that second chapter is not finished yet, but I will get it posted some time today. It will be some time after I get new tires on my vehicle. Turns out I've been driving on a **_**very **_**bad tire for quite some time that it actually became dangerous.**

**You will see the final chapter posted some time this week, but I won't tell you when, just to make all of you antsy. **

**Don't worry! I think all of you will like the ending.**

**Maybe.**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

Ben breathed a sigh of relief and happiness.

Finally, he was able to break through like the others had. However, with his, Mal immediately recognized his voice. When the others tried speaking to her, she couldn't identify anyone. That gave Ben a little bit of hope that he may be the one to wake her.

Seeing the events playing through her mind was of her walking through campus, Ben quickly scrolled through the notifications on his phone. Everybody was posting on social media about their time at the Christmas Eve party. Most had tagged the king in their long drawn out post, saying how they wished he had joined in the celebration that involved both the Isle and Auradon.

However, Ben was perfectly fine where he was, watching his queen as she suffered through the spell.

As he exited the social media app, he noticed the time. Only a few minutes until midnight, but he doesn't have her present . . .

You see, a few days ago Ben found the perfect gift for his queen for when she wakes on Christmas day, though he isn't entirely sure if that will be the day that the spell is broken. Their friends wanted her to wake on Christmas Eve, and lost hope when she didn't. Ben, on the other hand, always assumed his bride-to-be would break the spell on Christmas day, and wanted the first thing she sees be the perfect gift he has for her.

Problem is the gift was back at his castle instead of there at Auradon Prep. What to do . . .

"Mal?" Ben began skeptically as he spoke to the sleeping figure. "I have to go back to my castle for your gift. I won't be gone long. Please, keep fighting for me. You can break this spell on your own."

He leaned forward to kiss the sleeping beauty before him. "I love you," he announced. "Remember to listen to your heart. You'll discover that everything is not what it seems, especially with your supposed 'king'."

Placing one last kiss on her forehead, Ben spared one last hopeful glance at his beloved before he hurried out of the room—

Unknowingly missing the fluttering of eyelids that had remained still for seven months.


	13. Chapter 13

**Here is the next chapter!**

**First, I would like to apologize for this chapter being added so late in the day. Time got away from me today, especially with me being off routine. I started this chapter at about seven-thirty this morning and continued to work on it during class. From nine to nearly one I was busy running errands for myself, my brother, and my parents. From one to four I worked on what I could, but then had to cook supper at four, ate at five, and then was up at town with my mother until seven.**

**Yeah, I've had a busy day.**

**And for some strange reason, I wanted to call Celia 'Freddie' through-out this chapter, even though Freddie doesn't appear in the movies.**

**I can't say if you will like this chapter or not, especially with how the chapter ends.**

**Enjoy.**

* * *

Mal tried to groan as she experienced another time lapse.

Just moments before she, Evie, Uma, and Celia were walking to the Auradon Prep dormitory, with her and Celia being in the middle of the two brooding teenagers. The next moment she and Evie had burst into Audrey's dorm room, catching a glimpse of Uma laying on the bed and Celia riffling through the sorceress's jewelry.

"She's nowhere on campus," Evie panted before Mal could say anything. "We checked the cafeteria, the tourney field, and even the library. We couldn't find her anywhere." The Isle princess cocked her head vehemently at the sea witch. "Looks like your plan wasn't that great after all."

Uma rolled her eyes at the jab, "It would have worked if you had listened to me sooner."

"Did you find anything useful?" Mal interrogated abruptly, hoping to end an argument before it started.

For some reason, the sea witch hesitated before shaking her head adamantly. "Nothing," she denied. "I couldn't find any clue as to where she could have gone. Cece hasn't been much help."

Mal tilted her head curiously. "Cece?"

"Celia," Uma clarified with another eye roll. "I've been calling her Cece for the past few months, but you wouldn't know that since you've been asleep for so long."

That only confused Mal even more, especially because she couldn't remember the last time she slept. Yet before she could voice her concern, Evie intervened once again.

"Let's head back to my starter castle," Evie suggested almost urgently. "We'll regroup with the boys and go from there."

Before anyone could agree or disagree, Celia swiveled around in her seat, proud to model her new image. "Okay, how do I look?" She struck a pose like she was a damsel in distress. The young fortune-teller wore several gold bangles, three strands of pearls, and Audrey's signature bluebird tiara.

Mal looked her up and down in amusement. "Okay, although you look amazing, the bling stays here."

Celia pouted. "But she's bad."

"And we're not," Mal chided with a small smile. "But when this is over, I'll see if I can get you a nice piece of jewelry; at least a necklace or something."

Perking up slightly, Celia removed the tiara with a soft sigh.

* * *

Yet again, time seemed to fast-forward for the Queen of the Isle. Somehow the group of four lovely ladies arrived at Evie's starter castle, though the fairy could not remember what would have been a thirty-minute walk.

Mal wanted to scream in frustration, but once again, something was controlling her voice. Uma seemed to know some kind of information about her unusual predicament. Maybe Mal could get a few moments alone with Uma . . .

As they walked up the path, Uma eyed Evie's picturesque castle. "Nice dig," she complimented, and meant it.

Evie shrugged modestly, though she was pleased with the sea witch. "I got a really good deal."

Celia reached the front door first, threw it open, and bounded into Evie's living room. Her face fell when she spotted Squeaky and Squirmy tangled up in each other's arms, deep asleep on a comfy gray couch. Their glasses sat askew on their sweet slumbering faces.

Mal, Evie, and Uma took in the tragic scene. Mal's heart nearly broke when she saw innocent little Dizzy curled up on the other end of the couch. She tossed and turned from a bad dream.

Celia reached over and did her best to soothe her buddy. "Don't worry, Dizzy. We can fix this." She covered Dizzy with a soft red afghan. "And once we do, they're going to let all the kids come from the Isle. So happy dreams, okay?"

Mal looked away, her face covered by a veil of guilt. If only they all knew what Ben had planned . . .

The tender moment was ruined when Uma leaned close to Mal, whispering ominously in her ear, "Too bad you are stuck in a dream."

_Mal?_

Mal perked up, her body unconsciously moving into a stiff stance. _Ben? _

_I have to go back to my castle for your gift._

'_Gift'? _Mal repeated in her thought. _What gift? Why would you get me a gift during this intense situation?_

Although Mal could hear him, Ben couldn't hear her. His voice sounded different this time, almost like a sort of echo. Could this be a delayed message of some sort?

_I won't be gone long._

_Please keep fighting for me._

_You can break this spell on your own._

Mal was taken back by the statement. She's under a spell? Almost everyone has been talking about how she's been dreaming, but nothing about an enchantment. How could it have happened?

As a thousand questions ran through her mind, Mal felt a familiar sensation of something soft pressing against her lips, almost like someone had kissed her, but nobody was in front of her.

_I love you._

_Remember to listen to your heart._

_You'll discover that everything is not what it seems—_

_Especially with your supposed 'king'._

_What?_ Mal wondered. _Ben, what are you talking about? You're my king!_

Sadly, Ben didn't say anything else. However, listening to the missing king somehow made time move forward once again.

This time she was seated across Uma at Evie's kitchen table, a slice of cake in front of each of them. Celia and Evie were nowhere in sight, leaving Mal all alone with the sea witch.

"You look a little dazed," Uma commented as she took a bite out of the delicious dessert. "You experienced another memory lapse?"

Slowly, Mal nodded skeptically. "How did you know?" The fairy wondered. "Do you know what's going on with me?"

Uma rolled her eyes exasperatedly. "Do you not listen? I told you a few times before, so has Audrey and your father, Hades."

Mal's eyes widened in surprise. "How do you know he's my father?"

"You told me a few months ago," Uma insisted, "along with Jay . . . Harry . . . Carlos . . . Ben."

The purple-haired fairy straightened at the list of names. " 'Ben'?" Mal repeated uncertainly. "But he claimed that I told him on my sixteenth birthday."

Uma scoffed. "And you believed him?" Not waiting for a response, she shook her head in disbelief as she spat, "Of course you would. You're only dreaming. Why not believe everything everybody tells you? Even if everyone is contradicting one another."

Before any more could be said, the girls abruptly jumped in alarm when Celia came charging downstairs. Evie, with Doug, appeared out of nowhere to investigate the loud noise.

Celia looked out the open door and cheered with delight as their friends paraded up the front pat to Evie's house, Ben in the lead. "They're here!" Celia announced gleefully.

Everyone raced outside to greet the missing half of the group, except for Mal. She slowly followed behind with her eyes glowing in determination. She was going to get some answers—

No matter the consequences.

Mal observed the scene from the sidelines to see if there were any inconsistencies or something that simply didn't seem right. Jane and Carlos were in a quite conversation with Evie and Doug. Harry embraced Uma in a loving hold while Gil helped himself to fresh fruit from a nearby tree. Jay hugged an excited Celia, who grinned from ear to ear with a light blush on her cheeks. Looks like someone has a crush . . .

Ben, who for some reason possessed a scruffy beard and sharp fangs, brightened at seeing his fiancé. He made a move to embrace Mal, but she stepped out of his reach.

"Did you make up your mind?" Mal interrogated.

Despite being so thrilled to seeing the woman that was supposed to be his future queen, Ben clenched his jaw in aggravation. "I already told you," he insisted forcefully, "closing it is the right thing to do."

"It's the wrong thing to do!" Mal shouted dramatically. "Ben, how could you ever think that closing the barrier was ever a good decision?"

The others stopped their cheerful reunion to eye the couple in confusion. "What are you talking about?" Celia wondered in concern. "Why would you say the barrier is being closed? Mal, you promised to let all the kids off the Isle—"

"I know what I said," Mal insisted as she kept her glare on the king. "No one will be coming off the Isle because of Ben. He has shut down the VK Program and has decided to close the barrier for good, for 'Auradon's' safety'. He is abandoning and forsaking the people that practically raised him as a child."

Mal expected the villain kids to look stunned at the proclamation. She expected them to throw a fit, yell at her for keeping it a secret, do _something_ to make her regret lying to them.

But none of them did anything.

Uma gazed at her in amusement, like she couldn't believe that Mal confessed her fibs. Harry and Gil—

Wait . . .

Where did they go?

Just a moment before they were standing next to their sea captain, but now they had vanished into thin air. Celia, even though she had just interrogated Mal, had disappeared too, along with Jane and Doug. The only people were still there were herself, Evie, Jay, Carlos, Uma, and Ben—

An angry and fuming Ben.

"Closing the barrier is the best decision for everyone in the kingdom," Ben argued through gritted teeth. "Wake up from that fantasy of yours. Quit listening to your heart and start listening to your head, like a great queen should."

Mal bit back a snarky retort, though she couldn't help thinking that he completely contradicted himself. Just a few minutes ago, the other Ben told her to listen to her heart.

'Other Ben'?

. . .the 'other' Ben mentioned that everything isn't what it seems, especially with her 'king'. Could he mean this Ben, who gave the opposite advice? But that doesn't make sense. Unless . . .

Her body tensed as the final piece of the exotic puzzle came together.

Taking a step back, Mal's eyes widened in shock. "You aren't my king."

"What?" Ben narrowed his eyes in disbelief as he took a step forward. "What are you talking about?"

Mal jumped out of his reach. "You aren't my king!" She declared confidently. "Unlike _you_, _my _king told me to listen my heart!"

Realization struck Mal like a bolt of lightning. "I need to wake up," she mumbled to herself.

As soon as the fairy uttered those words, a sudden panic attack hit her—fast breathing, pounding headache, numbness in her hands, dizziness, etc. She clutched her head almost desperately as she fell to her knees. She didn't bother trying to get over it. Something told her a panic attack was _exactly_ what she needed to break her spell.

"Wake up, wake up, wake up, wake up," she muttered repeatedly under her breath. "WAKE! UP!"

Everything spun around her—

Until it was no more.


	14. Chapter 14

_Snow?_

That was the first thing Mal noticed when she finally awoke from her slumber. Her head had been tilted towards the window, giving her a perfect view of the wintery scenery. Winter in June? Unless. . .

With all the strength she could muster, Mal sat up with a slight groan. Her body was so stiff and sore! Just how long has she been asleep . . .?

And why is wearing a winter night gown? Mal loved the light purple color and how soft the thin fabric felt. With the long sleeves and flowy material, she almost mistook it for a dress. No doubt her best friend created the gown, wherever she was.

Gazing down at the clothing, Mal noticed something white peaking from the edge. Lifting the skirt slightly, Mal's eyes widened in surprise. Bandage, right where Uma supposedly struck her with an iron sword. Yes, her legs now stung from seeing the old injury, but it doesn't hurt as much as before. But was it a sword that caused that injury or something else . . .?

Swinging her legs over the side of the bed with some difficulty, she accidently bumped her leg against a wooden chair. Hanging on the chair was a blue suit jacket Mal knew all too well since it belonged to her—

"Ben?" Mal called out urgently, surprised to find her throat so dry. "Ben?"

No answer.

Where could he be?

He told her he would be right back.

But how long ago was that?

Cautiously standing on her feet, Mal grabbed the jacket and put it on for herself. It was way colder than she thought it would be. Though, she would lately admit that she wore it to breath in Ben's musky cologne, since she finally knew it was real.

Slipping on the purple slippers that were conveniently placed next to her bed, Mal stumbled forward toward the door. Her leg was bothering her a lot more than she realized it would. Once she was outside the bedroom and in the hallway, Mal used the wall to support herself as she limped forward. There was one place where she would go to collect her thoughts—

And Ben would know _exactly _where she went, so she had nothing to worry about.

As she turned the corner, Ben emerged on the other end of the hall, just barely missing his beloved queen.

* * *

Ben had his head down as he inspected the object in his hand. In his hand was a small dark purple box with a green bow that barely fit the object that was contained inside. The item was so fragile that the king was scared it would break during the transport. The object was irreplaceable. If something were to happen to it . . . he'd have nothing to give his queen.

Ben entered the bedroom, too distracted to realize the door was open. "Mal, I'm back—"

He stopped in his tracks, nearly dropping the present in the process.

Mal's gone!

The bed had the covers tossed back with her not being in the bed. Her slippers were missing from the where he usually tripped over them, but his spare jacket was gone too. Ben _knew_ the spell would be broken when no one was watching her!

Then where was she?

_Think! Think! Think!_

Then, it hits him.

There was one place he always caught her at during their senior year of high school. She discovered it the first week of their last year of school together. Nobody went there, so when Ben told her that, she decided to call it their 'hideout'; a safe place to hide from paparazzi, his parents, Fairy Godmother, classmates, etc.

The back terrace of Auradon Prep.

Without a moment to lose, Ben burst out of the room with beastly speed and surged down the hallway to find his queen, though careful not to squish the gift in the process.

Once he arrived at the entrance to the back balcony, his breath caught in his throat.

_There!_

Looking more beautiful and graceful than anyone in the world, stood his queen, gazing out at the kingdom that they would be ruling together one day.

* * *

"Mal?"

Mal turned slightly, nearly breaking down in tears at seeing the one who called her name.

Ben!

_Her _Ben stood only a few feet out of her reach, but he was slowly inching his way to her with a mystified expression on his face.

He looked different from before. There were dark bags under his eyes from lack of sleep. His beard was scruffy and unmaintained, like he didn't care for his appearance for however long she was under that spell.

"_Ben_," she sobbed as stumbled forward.

Ben caught her in his arms, embracing her as tightly as he could—though careful to not damage the box—afraid that _he _was the one asleep now. "My Mal," he cooed softly into her ear. "You finally broke the spell."

Mal leaned back to get a better look at her king, who was gazing at her with so much love in his eyes. "What happened?" She wondered. "Why was I spelled?"

"It was a combination of the ember and the scepter," Ben began to explain. "The ember was protecting you from the curse of the scepter. When you had hugged your father during our engagement party, the ember realized you weren't its master and decided to punish you by letting the sleeping curse take over you. While you were walking hand in hand with Hades to join the party, you fainted in his arms. Everyone took turns watching you, though I did so the most. And before I forget . . ."

Ben revealed the gift box that had been temporarily hidden behind her back. "Merry Christmas."

Mal perked up in surprise. "It's Christmas? I've been asleep for six months?"

"Seven," he corrected. "The spell was placed on you in May. But enough of that for now. Open your present!"

Taking the box in both her hands—Ben wrapping his arms around her waist—Mal opened it with a soft gasp. She lifted the object out of its confine, afraid that one false move would make it collapse in on itself.

Her rose.

_Her ROSE!_

The one thing in her dreams that she loved so dearly that didn't exist in real life, but here it was. When she hovered it over her wrist, a vine came out of the flower and wrapped itself around her arm, securing itself on her wrist. Ben charmed the rose just like it was in her dream.

"Just something to say . . ." He trailed off with a small smile. "Welcome to reality."

* * *

**In this chapter, I made a miniscule reference to a line in a certain movie, either live action or animated. If anyone can correctly tell me the phrase/sentence/question/line, the movie, **_**and **_**whether it's the live action or the animated version, I will post a final epilogue for this story/series next week during my Wednesday update for ****'Hades's Weakness'****. **

**You have ****TWO HOURS**** to answer correctly and only one chance each. The users I named when mentioning my ultimate goal gets the privilege of having ****TWO****.**

**HOWEVER: if no one answers correctly, you have to wait until the date that the original movie released. An author's note will be posted in two hours with the answer and if somebody got it right.**

**Good luck.**


	15. Author's Note: Correct Answer

_**'Winter in June?': ****Beauty and the Beast, ****Live Action Remake**_

**Those were the correct answer for the reference _I _was referring to.**

**Nobody answered it correctly.**

**I was going to make you wait until November 22nd to post the epilogue, since that's the date the animated movie debuted.**

**HOWEVER:**

**Shelleymh was the first to point out a reference I didn't realize I made.**

_**'Think! Think! Think!': Christopher Robin, Live Action**_

**I was completely astonished when I found out I did that when I didn't know I did.**

**I absolutely love that movie and couldn't believe I made that reference without knowing.**

**As consolation, I made a deal with them.**

**The chapter would be double the length of the longest chapter in this story, but would still have to give the right answer.**

**Although Shellymh was very close, the answer was still incorrect.**

**HOWEVER:**

**I am still going to double the length, but it will be posted on . . .**

**November 1st, 2019**

**See you then.**


	16. Epilogue

**Finally finished after working on this for so long!**

**Here is the final chapter of this story and the final chapter of this series.**

**As I said, I had promised that this chapter would be double the length of the longest chapter in this story. I thought my longest chapter was about 2500 words so I would have to type a 5000-word chapter. I didn't realize my longest chapter was close to 3500 words, which would make this chapter 7000 words. I have never typed a 7000-word chapter before. A 3500-word chapter usually takes me three to four days to type, so I had to bust my butt to get this chapter done in four days. I lacked about 500 words, but I figured all of you would be fine with it since I am so _so _close.**

**Thank you to everyone who has followed, favorited, and reviewed this story. Thank you to everyone who stayed with this series from the very beginning. Two of the stories in this series is in my top five most viewed stories. I never expected for this 'what if' idea to become so popular. Thank you.**

**I will say that in this chapter, I make a reference to an idea I have that will involve my other story 'Hades's Weakness'. It involves the crime Audrey has yet to commit. If anyone can point it out, one of the four chapters that are being posted next week will also be dedicated to them.**

**Now, without any further interruptions, here is the final epilogue for 'Welcome to Reality'. **

**Enjoy**

* * *

Seven months.

Mal couldn't believe that was how long she had been asleep due to the curse placed on her by her mother's scepter and her father's ember. She couldn't believe that—even though she was their daughter—the spell affected her so much. The main thing she couldn't believe was how much she changed in those few months.

Mal's blue-streaked purple haired used to rest above her shoulders, but now it sprouted to the bottom of her shoulder-blade. Somehow her hair was grime free with surprisingly no tangles and smelling like fresh roses. Mal had no doubt that her closest and fashionista of a friend made sure to keep it that way.

The second characteristic about herself that changed was obviously her body. Her skin was paler than usual from the lack of sun exposure. Even though she lived on the Isle of the Lost for sixteen years where it was always cloudy, her skin was _never _this pale. She has never been this skinny before either. Her face was slightly sunken in and she could see the vague outline of bone in her arm. Now that she's thinking about it, she could really go for twenty pounds of fresh strawberries to help her gain back the twenty pounds she lost.

Throughout all the changes, there was one that Mal couldn't seem to understand:

The burn-like cut on her leg.

In her delusional dreams, Mal received the injury the afternoon before her Cotillion. Ben had been captured by Uma and her gang of pirates, so Mal had to trade him for Fairy Godmother's magic wand—though the one she had during the transaction was a fake. Uma found out and a massive sword fight broke out. During the violent scene, the sea witch somehow switched her weapon for an iron sword mid-way through battle and stroke the fairy on her leg.

But since that was only a figment of her imagination, what really happened?

"When you fainted, we had you in the nurse's office to treat you for any injuries that may have occurred," Ben—_her _amazing and wonderful Ben—began to explain as they slowly strolled through the empty halls of Auradon Prep. "A rumor emerged online so there were more and more people walking through the hallways to catch a glimpse of you through the window. Most weren't even students. Mainly paparazzi trying to get a picture to spread more vicious rumors so Audrey's punishment would become worse.

"After a week or so, we—me, Evie, Jay, Carlos, Uma, and your father—mutually agreed to move you to a dorm room on campus," Ben continued with a soft sigh. "We waited until past curfew so no students would be up. Carlos or Evie, can't remember which one, thought it would easier to have a couple guards move you onto a gurney since the rest of us were too exhausted. No one realized the railing on the gurney was made from iron until one of the royal guards slipped and dropped your leg onto it. You didn't scream out, to our surprise, but it still left a horrible laceration. It became infected three times before it finally healed, and it took the spell over five months to explain something that happened in the first week of your slumber."

Mal nodded absentmindedly, her main attention going to something her king said during the lengthy explanation. "You said something about Audrey's punishment," she noted. "What exactly did she get for cursing an entire kingdom?"

"One-year probation from any and all magical items," Ben rattled off like he had it memorized, or spent days deciding on the most suitable punishment. "One thousand four hundred and forty hours of volunteering for the VK Program, mainly helping them adjust to school life, tutor them with schoolwork, etc. Finally, she spent the rest of the summer helping other volunteers clean-up the Isle of the Lost and will continue to do so on the weekend until her probation is over."

Mal raised an eyebrow in suspicion. "Almost fifteen-hundred hours of helping VK students at Auradon Prep? Why so many and just how many VK students are attending?"

"Nearly all of them," Ben answered with a careless shrug. "It was a new royal decree of mine. Any Isle children under the age of nineteen, even those who already graduate on the Isle, has to attend at least one year of school at Auradon Prep to learn kindness, goodness, and essentials for living in Auradon. They were given a choice to stay in dorms or live in their homes on the Isle while attending Auradon Prep. Most opted for dorms while other decided commute back and forth, like Celia, who missed her father too much."

"You still haven't told me why you gave Audrey so many hours," Mal pointed out. She tilted her head curiously with a wry smile. "I mean, that is a little excessive. It's not like she was convicted of attempted murder; just turning a kingdom to stone or falling to sleep."

"Well there are one hundred eighty days in a school year," Ben started with all the confusing math, "and eight hours for each school day. If you do the configuration, that is one thousand four hundred and forty hours in school year. That number sounded a lot harsher than one hundred eighty days."

"But _why_?"

Ben let a small smile grace his lips as he looked down at his queen. "It gave her a chance to spend some quiet time with her not-so secret boyfriend before her family and the paparazzi found out about him."

"A secret boyfriend," Mal mused, somehow not surprised by the news. "I'm gonna guess he's a VK."

"Of course," Ben concurred without any hesitation. "Why else would she want to keep him a secret?"

"Let me guess . . ." She trailed off as she tried to think of someone 'worthy' of the princess's attention. "Is it Harry Hook?"

To her surprise, Ben adamantly shook his head in denial. "Hell no," he insisted vehemently. "Audrey knows Uma and Harry have some sort of romantic thing going on. Besides, Audrey wouldn't do that to her since they are best friends."

Mal scoffed at the ridiculous notion. "Since when?"

"Since they became next door dorm neighbors," Ben claimed. "Yeah, I know, a lot of were surprised by their friendship, especially since it was discovered that Uma was covering for Audrey and her boyfriend. Uma was the first to know about their relationship."

"Just who is this mysterious boyfriend of hers?"

"You'll never guess."

"I'm tired of guessing," Mal whined in slight annoyance. "Ben, please just throw me a bone. I already have a major headache from trying to process everything that I missed these last few months and guessing will only make it worse; even though I've been guessing for the last couple minutes."

Chuckling at his queen's adorably whining behavior, Ben said one word to answer all her questions. He never expected to see her jaw drop at the announcement.

"Gil?" Mal repeated doubtfully. "He's her boyfriend? How in the world did that happen?"

"During our engagement party, after the bridge was built and the Isle children came over to celebrate, Audrey bumped into Harry after he got into that argument with Uma," Ben began once again. "He didn't want to get into anymore trouble with his captain, but he didn't want to blow Audrey off, so Harry had Gil keep her company so he could smooth things over with Uma. It was kind of like love at first sight, but they really couldn't introduce themselves since Queen Leah dragged Audrey away a moment later.

"They really didn't meet again until they bumped into each other during summer school. Gil wanted to start school early since he was so excited about going during the fall. They ran into each other in the hallway and Audrey led him to class since they had the same schedule. Audrey offered to help him if he had any trouble. Turns out, he didn't need any.

"With their first class, the teacher was asking questions and Gil never had a chance to answer because the teacher never called on him. With each question, Audrey noticed Gil writing something every time. When she peaked at his paper, she discovered that he had answered every question correctly. When Audrey asked him, he admitted that he has been hiding his intelligence for the last fourteen or so years from everyone so his family wouldn't find out. He agreed to start showing his knowledge, but only if she went out on a date with him.

"They snuck out past curfew and walked through the empty halls of Auradon Prep together, like we're doing now. They got to know more about each other and eventually she kissed him out of instinct. They managed to keep their relationship a secret for about a month before Uma found out, but no one else discovered they were together for another two months, right when the normal school year officially started."

"What a strange love story," Mal mused with a light smile on her lips. "How did Uma find out?"

"She walked in on them."

The fairy immediately halted in her stride, making her king do the same thing. She raised an eyebrow in curiosity. "When you say, 'walk in' do you mean . . .?"

"Not the first time," Ben insisted with a careless shrug. "First time their walking date ended too early in the morning, at about five, so Gil stayed in her dorm room for a couple hours of sleep before he would sneak back into his dorm room. When they were kissing good-bye, Uma opened the door and she was let in on their secret."

"But you said, 'not the first time' . . ." Mal trailed off as she tilted her head curiously. "Just how many times did Uma barge into Audrey's room?"

"Uma barges in all the time," Ben stated like it was no big deal. "After she walked in on them doing . . . you know, she began knocking three times before letting herself in. Only a few of us know about their actions, so one of us always have Uma go get Audrey for her turn to watch you, since Uma is the only one not fazed by it. So far Audrey's family has no idea about that part of their relationship, and she hopes she can keep it a secret until after her probation is over with and Gil is finished with his school year at Auradon Prep."

Mal shook her head in amusement. She couldn't believe she missed the forming of such an odd relationship. She would have loved to see the look on Queen Leah's face when she discovered her grand-daughter was dating a villain kid. Maybe someone has a picture . . .

The engaged couple continued their trek and Mal continued her interrogation of what she's missed in the last few months. "What else has been going on? How's Jay doing at Sherwood University?"

"Well, Jay originally didn't want to go," Ben revealed reluctantly. "He wanted to stay at Auradon Prep to watch over you. It took me, Evie, Carlos, _and _Lonnie to convince Jay to attend the first semester. He was glad he did when he won a new scholarship for VK kids from the Isle. It's a scholarship for VKs who have only lived on the Isle. Basically, since he plans on going for eight semesters, Jay now has the opportunity to attend college in eight different kingdoms."

"That's awesome!" Mal exclaimed cheerily. "I can't wait to congratulate him. He must have enjoyed college life."

"Actually," Ben intervened softly, "he really hasn't had the time to do so. On days he had class, he called between each one of them to see if there were any changes with you. As soon as his final class for the week ended, he was immediately heading his way back to Auradon Prep for the weekend to look after you, despite it being a six hour drive. Jay spent every break he had from school to look after you. He had no idea what he was going to do if you were still under the spell during R.O.A.R season. He told me that he was going to not play the season if the spell wasn't broken."

Despite her once cheery behavior, Mal sighed as her shoulders drooped slightly. "So, I almost became the reason Jay didn't go do his dream," she mumbled to herself. Shaking her head to get rid of any disappointing thoughts, she adverted the subject to her other friend. "What about Evie? What's new with her business?"

"Evie added an entirely new and affordable line for the citizen on the Isle," Ben announced with a smile. "She just opened a small store on the island too and is gladly taking their worn-down coins as payment. She's hoping to open another store in Auradon City sometime after the New Year. Every time Evie watched over you, she worked on a new design for your wedding dress. Since she created so many sketches, I was able to see the few she didn't really like. I thought they were amazing and would look beautiful on you, but she claimed they weren't good enough for a future queen."

"Dizzy is still staying with her at the starter castle," Ben informed as his smile grew. "She was just too excited to be in Auradon with Evie. Her grand-mother didn't really mind since she could visit Dizzy whenever she wanted now."

Mal smiled happily at the news. "That's wonderful," she commented positively. "Are there any changes with her relationship with Doug?"

"A couple," Ben confirmed. "Doug moved in with her too about a month after you were cursed. He opted to take some online courses for the first semester to help her with her growing business. They've taken their relationship a step further a handful of months back. They are extremely grateful that Dizzy spends most weekends at her grand-mother's."

Mal snarled her nose in disgust. "Why and how do you know when our friends' relationships became sexual when we have done _nothing _like that? Do they come to you for advice or something?"

Ben chuckled at his queen's behavior. "They all confide in me with their secrets," he claimed. "Apparently, I am very easy to talk to and they discovered that I am a good listener and very patient, especially since I have waited so long for you to wake from the curse without losing hope. I knew you would wake for me."

Clearing her throat to get rid of the emotional lump, Mal decided to change the subject once again. "How about Carlos? How is he enjoying his senior year?"

"At the end of the fall semester, Carlos was announced as the senior class's Valedictorian," Ben declared as his smile grew even larger. "And as long as his grades remain as remain as perfect as they are now, he'll stay the Valedictorian and Jane will be the Salutatorian, if nothing changes. So far Carlos has won every single scholarship he has applied for, both academic and athletic."

"I had no doubt about that," Mal stated with a shrug. "Carlos is the smartest person I know and the most eager to learn everything he can. Every college in every kingdom is going to fight to have him go to their college."

"It will actually depend on the college that accepts his fiancé."

The fairy didn't bother hiding her surprise. "His '_fiancé_'?" Mal repeated incredulously. "Since when did Carlos become engaged to Jane? When did he propose?"

"They are not engaged yet," Ben reassured before his queen could have a heart-attack or worse, fall back into that sleeping spell from shock. "Carlos has been planning his proposal for about a month now. He has been hoping and praying that you would wake from the curse so you could be there for it. Carlos debated whether or not he should post-pone proposing until you woke up. He decided he would go ahead with the proposal after realizing that he would lose the courage if he didn't do it soon."

Mal's jaw drop, but she somehow managed to ask, "Who all knew about the proposal?"

"Only me and Fairy Godmother," Ben listed at the top of his head. "Carlos wanted to tell you so badly so he could get your approval before he went through with it. Your opinion means absolutely everything to him. Evie was pretty irritated with him when he kept commenting that you will miss Christmas, because she didn't think that was important at the time. She had no idea about the proposal or him wanting you to be there."

Almost like it was planned by the universe—or by the devoted and stressed author who was struggling to achieve the promised word length of the extremely long chapter and is somewhat near the halfway mark—King Ben's phone let out a noise, signaling he had a text. Upon further investigation, he smiled.

"Message from Fairy Godmother," Ben relayed to his beloved queen as he placed the cellular device back into his jacket pocket. "Carlos is wanting to propose to Jane in about five to ten minutes."

"Where is it happening?" Mal wondering. "And just where is everybody? We've been walking around for who knows how long and haven't bumped into anyone yet."

"There's a massive party at the Bridge Plaza," Ben revealed. "Both citizens of the Isle of the Lost and citizens of Auradon have come together to celebrate the first Christmas as a united kingdom. Carlos wanted me there so I could make the enormous crowd quite so he could propose to Jane in front of everyone. He wanted to do it on the balcony, where we made our first proclamation as a couple to bring down the barrier on the Isle."

A mischievous smile wormed its way onto Mal's lips as her eyes flashed their bright green hues, like she had a plan in mind. "If he wants you for the proposal, then I _guess _you have to go." Her smile became even wider. "But, since it's Christmas, why not give him a gift to say 'congratulations'? Why not give a gift to everyone? Something that they will never forget and will never take for granted?"

Ben's smile matched hers, knowing _exactly _what his queen was thinking. "Do you think you can pull off a spell to stay hidden?"

"I'm the daughter of the Mistress of Evil _and _the King of the Underworld," Mal reminded as the mischievous smile turned into a wicked smirk. "I can hide in the shadows with no one knowing. Let's just hope that no one minds that their Christmas gift is dressed in her pajamas."

Ben laughed gleefully—his first one in over seven months. "I don't think anyone will mind," he reassured. "They will just be grateful that their gift will be there. I'll message Fairy Godmother and Carlos to let them know that _I _will be there in ten minutes."

* * *

Guess what people!

We are at the halfway mark of this extremely lengthy epilogue! Let's keep this story rolling by panning dramatically to a festively decorated Bridge Plaza with party-goers dressed in a holiday way!

Too much of a fourth wall break? Sorry, guess I got too excited . . .

Too be fair, the guests were excited to see their King of Auradon join in their celebration. No one expected to see him, especially since his closest friends said he was going to spend the joyful holiday with his queen.

While many party-goers were greeting Ben, he somehow managed to make eye-contact with Carlos, who looked overly-relieved to see the king. Ben gestured to the balcony. With a nervous nod, Carlos took his girlfriend's hand and led her to the designated area with the king following closely.

While Ben walked behind them, he could vaguely feel a hand grab his in reassurance, though no one was there. Ben had to suppress his smirk on how well the spell was working. She would have to wait just a little bit longer to reveal herself.

It was time for Jane's present after all. They can't spoil the surprise just yet.

As the three of them made it to the balcony—Jane completely confused as to what was going on—Ben caught the attention of the entire crowd. "Excuse me ladies and gentlemen," he shouted over the loud crowd. "Princes and princesses. I'm sorry for interrupting your festive party, but there was someone here who wanted to give his Christmas gift to his significant other in front everyone here."

Ben smiled encouragingly to Carlos as he stepped aside. "You're up. Good luck."

With another shaky nod, Carlos stepped forward before facing Jane, who still had no idea what was going on. "Jane," he began slowly, "I've been debating for the last few weeks on what to get you for Christmas. I know I wanted it to be something special and memorable. I finally decided on the perfect gift, but then I wondered if I should wait until after the spell on Mal is broken so she could also be here for this. After a couple days, I realized I wouldn't have the courage to ask you if I waited."

Jane tilted her curiously. "Ask me what?"

Taking out the little black box that had been burning a while in his pocket for the last month, Carlos knelt on one knee much to the surprise of Jane and everyone in the audience. With a shaky hand, he pulled back the lid to reveal a beautiful ring; the pink band was shaped like a bow and the jewel wasn't a diamond, but instead the most beautiful pearl Jane has ever seen.

Swallowing the lump in his throat, Carlos wondered, "Will you marry me?"

A million thoughts ran through Jane's head. Although she wanted to answer one way, there was something gnawing at her. "Carlos," she began softly and quietly so no one else could hear, "we are too young to get married. We aren't even out of high school."

"There are no rules saying when or how long someone can be engaged," Carlos argued strategically in the same quiet volume while trying to ignore the murmurs of the audience. "Being engaged now gives us extra time to plan the wedding. I already asked for your mother's permission. She's the reason I am able to propose right now."

Jane whipped her head to look at her mother, who was smiling encouragingly and approvingly at her. It was almost like Fairy Godmother was trying to tell her daughter to answer a certain.

With a newfound courage—though her heart was beating a thousand miles second—Jane adverted her attention back to her beloved kneeling before her. Smiling gleefully, she happily announced, "Yes, I will marry you."

Relief washed over Carlos as he shakily placed the ring on his new fiancé's finger as he absentmindedly heard the crowd below cheer at the news; a certain someone finally realizing why he had been so adamant about the date. The newly engaged couple shared a brief kiss before they embraced each other lovingly.

Ben, who had been hiding in the background momentarily, stepped forward to greet the couple. "Congratulations," he said sort of loudly, which caught the attention of the audience, who hushed down to listen in on the conversation. "I have a gift for you. Actually . . ."

Ben gazed down at the enormous crowd with a knowing smile. "I have a gift for _all _of you," he announced. "It is Christmas after all and the first time we are celebrating as a fully united kingdom. What kind of king would I be if I didn't have something for us to commemorate such a special occasion? I give you . . ."

Ben trailed off for dramatic effect, his smile growing as wide as it possible could as he declared dramatically, "Our Queen of Auradon!"

As if on cue, everyone gasped at the announcement, because they couldn't believe it was true. Jay and Evie, who were standing next to each other, quickly checked their phones to confirm the claim. There was no video feed. . .

The two friends jerked their heads up to look at one another. They both had a hopeful expression on their faces at knowing the curse had indeed been broken. But if the spell was truly no more . . .

Then where was Mal?

Everyone was searching the crowd to see if their beautiful queen had blended in with the audience. Completely forgetting that he just proposed to the love of his life, Carlos stretched his body as far as he could over the balcony railing to get a better view. He had been so desperate for her to wake on this day and to hear that she could be there . . . he would be in heaven.

A fragile hand rested on Carlos's hand just as a spectator screamed, being the first to see the queen. With a scared jerk, the newly engaged man whirled around to come face to face with the one person he wanted to be there. Somehow he managed to control his urge to burst into tears at seeing her until . . .

"Congratulations," Mal cooed as she smiled lovingly at how mature her youngest friend has become. "You and Jane are going to be very happy together."

Carlos had no words to describe the joy he felt at that moment. He swallowed her in a _massive _embrace, vaguely hearing the sounds of screaming, hollering, shouting, cheering, etc. _This _is all he wanted for Christmas.

Meanwhile, the spectator that screamed was none other than Evie, who—as previously stated—had been the first to see her dear friend. The fashion designer couldn't believe Mal had just appeared from the shadows like she did. Evie almost didn't believe it was the queen, but she wore the one-of-a-kind night dress that Evie created a few months prior.

Evie turned to look at Jay, who was in a complete state of shock. After barely a second being looked, Jay burst forward like it was a start of a race. He shoved past anyone that got in his way with Evie following close behind. Once he made it to the stairs, he practically jumped over the steps; skipping two or three steps at a time. Carlos had just barely let go of Mal when Jay practically plowed over her.

Later, when everything had calmed down, Mal would joke about the wind being knocked out of her. Jay embraced her so tightly, almost like he was afraid she would vanish in air. He didn't realize at the time that he was crushing her newly delicate body. He had even lifted her off the ground for a few moments out of excitement.

When he finally pulled away, Jay furiously wiped the tears that streamed down his face while Mal continued to smile.

"Ben told me about you winning that traveling scholarship," Mal revealed softly. "Jay, I am so _proud _of you, but you are _not _allowed to quit your dream because of me. I expect a schedule of your R.O.A.R. games next semester because I am going to every single match to repay you for you missing out on your college life to watch over me."

Mal adverted her attention to her best friend, who was utterly speechless at seeing friend. "Congratulations on your new store, Evie," she commented with her genuine smile still in place. "You're going to have give me a tour and show me all those sketches of my wedding dress you've been working on. _And _you're gonna have to catch me up on what's been going on with you and Doug."

"How are you awake?" Evie interrogated after she choked back the lump that formed in her throat. "How was the spell finally broken?"

"I heard my Ben," Mal insisted as her smile grew wider. "I heard other voices before, but couldn't make out who they were. When he spoke to me, I immediately knew it was him. He reminded me that I needed to listen to my heart and that everything wasn't as it seems. A short time later, I got into an argument with the dream Ben, who told me to listen to my head instead of my heart. Before then, dream Uma and dream Audrey were continuously throwing jabs to wake up. Once I got into the argument with dream Ben, I realized that he wasn't my king and I needed to wake up."

Pausing for a moment with her story, Mal peered over the balcony to scan the ground of happily chatting audience. "Speaking of the princess and Shrimpy," she began as she looked back at her friends, "where are they?"

"Well Harry _finally _got the courage to ask Uma on a date," Jane informed with a small smile, "so that's where she is."

"Meanwhile, Audrey is, uh . . ." Carlos trailed off as he debated on how to say what he needed to. "Um . . . _busy_ with her new boyfriend."

Mal snarled her nose as she adverted her gaze to her king. "It seems like Audrey is finding some 'quiet time' with Gil without your help."

Evie whipped her head to Ben in surprise and fear. "Just how much have you told her?"

"Quite a bit," Ben admitted.

"Why else would I ask you to catch me up with what's been going on with you and Doug?" Mal teased as her smile turned mischievous. "I figured you'd wait until after marriage."

Since that completely caught her off guard, Evie turned redder than an over-ripe strawberry, causing the boys to snicker at her reaction.

Mal stole one last glance at the crowd before wondering, "So, where's my dad? I figured he would have known I was awake by now since he's such an 'almighty god'."

"Hades became a little mopey a few days ago," Jay answered with a soft sigh, "_after _your confrontation with him in your spell dream. He's been hiding out in his lair since."

Mal shook her head in disbelief with a soft sigh. "I better go check on him," she insisted, "and reassure him that I didn't mean anything I said."

"Do you want us to go with you?"

Once again, Mal shook her head, but this time in denial. "Nah," she commented. "I better go by myself to check on my pouty father. I need to stretch my legs anyways since it's been seven months since I've had any good exercise. If you get worried, have Audrey and or Gil get me, that way they can tell me the story of how the hell they got together on the walk back."

With her friends chuckling at how she was still surprised about them being together, Mal slowly descended the stairs, smiling at the guests as she went. While limping slightly due to her sore leg, her smile grew a little wider as the crowd split so there would be a path for their queen.

Taking a deep breath to calm her nerves, Mal began the long trek down the bridge with every single person in the area staring at her as she went.

* * *

Surprisingly, there weren't many people that were awake on the Isle of the Lost. Although it had to be nearly two in the morning, Mal assumed there would be more people in the streets since the villains and their children are usually more active at night. She could vaguely recall a handful of villagers who she wondered if ever slept since they were always roaming the streets.

Anyways, by the time Mal made it to her father's lair, which is where he also lived most of the time, she began to wonder if he would even be up at that hour.

When she walked in, Mal immediately noticed that her father was laying on his back as he stared at the ceiling in a sort of daze, almost like he was contemplating every single moment in his existence.

"Why so serious?" Mal questioned curiously as she leaned against the wall for support. "I figured you'd be jumping for joy at knowing that your baby girl is finally awake after seven months of being under a sleeping spell."

If she hadn't been so tense, Mal would have laughed at the sight of her father falling off his worn down couch in surprise.

Hades quickly collected himself off the ground and stood as he stared at his daughter in amazement. "Mali?"

"Hi, Daddy," Mal greeted, surprised that she called him that. The last time she did, it was the day he left her sixteen years ago. Why did she say it then?

Hades stumbled toward her in surprise. "What are you doing here?" He wondered. "You should be resting."

"I've been 'resting' too long," Mal retorted somewhat tensely. "I needed to stretch my legs, see what's changed since I've been asleep so long. Why are you here?"

"This is my home," Hades replied in a sort of confused tone. "Why wouldn't I be here?"

"I mean why weren't you in Auradon?" Mal interrogated as she limped forward. "Why weren't you by my bedside when I woke up alone?"

"Wasn't your fiancé—"

"Ben forgot his gift for me and went to get it," she interrupted bitterly. "I woke up before he got back." Mal lifted her arm to display the beautiful flower that was still securely attached to her wrist. "He gave me the rose that I loved so dearly in the spelled dreams." Lowering her arm back to her side, she asked again, "Why weren't you there? Why weren't you watching over me?"

"I thought you wanted nothing to do with me," Hades admitted bashfully. "In your dream—"

"It was a dream!" Mal shouted somewhat hysterically. "No one would tell me what the hell was going on! At the time I didn't know who to trust! By the time I got to the last part of the dream, Evie, Jay, Carlos, and Ben were telling me one thing while you, Audrey, and Uma were telling me another. Audrey never liked me and Uma hated me after I gave her, her 'Shrimpy' nickname. You were siding with them, which confused me even more!"

"I didn't think you would listen to me," Hades mumbled timidly, just loud enough for Mal to hear. "I thought if I kept throwing taunts at you, you would finally get the hint that it was a spell. I honestly believed you would never wake from that curse, so I wanted you to say whatever you wanted to me. I knew it would be something bad, but I didn't think you would accuse me of hitting you and your mother."

"I'm sorry," Mal apologized almost immediately after. "Singing was the only way I could think of expressing my inner feelings. I sang what I did without thinking. I know you never touched us because you care too much for us, even if you never showed it."

After a moment, Mal tilted her head curiously. "Where is my mother?" She questioned. "Obviously everyone heard what happened to me. Did she ever show up afterwards? Or talked to you?"

"Nobody has seen her," Hades denied with a soft sigh. "And I looked every day for nearly seven months, hoping she could be the one to break the spell, since her scepter caused it while my ember amplified it. I couldn't find her and stopped looking after our little tiff in the spell dream."

"And that's why you are the better parents," Mal reassured as she stepped forward once again. "You did everything that you could possibly think of to help me in my time of need when my mother was nowhere in sight. _You _should have been the one to raise me as a child, not her, because she would have _never _tried to help me like you did. She would have left me to solve my problem on my own, thinking it would be some kind of test. You helped me like a real parent should."

Strolling forward, Mal hugged her father, burying her head into his chest as she mumbled, "And that's why I love you."

Tensing slightly, Hades wrapped his arms around his little girl as he tried adjusting to the unusual physical contact that he never gives and rarely receives. Kissing the top of her head, he muttered, "Welcome to Reality."


End file.
